Invisible Love
by Charliefox2012
Summary: New summary: If Jake and Helen's first child had been a son, Duncan Morgendorffer. /A prequel to my story TO MYSELF I TURN, which used to be: IN ANOTHER LIFE. OC, OoC. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Daria characters do not belong to me. I make no money writing this.

**A quick explanation: **This story was just supposed to be just notes for me because I really didn't know who my character Duncan was or how his influence on other characters would be in my story TO MYSELF I TURN aka IN ANOTHER LIFE. It ended up turning into a story.

**Warning: **Duncan and other characters in this story are not replicas of canon characters. They all are very different just because I have my own theories of how a boy raised in the Morgendorffer/Barksdale family would turn out and how that boy would influence or interact with others.

**Second note:** To the people who read and liked TO MYSELF I TURN aka IN ANOTHER LIFE, I will continue that once I finish this story. I have not abandoned it.

**Moving on**: I appreciate reviews of any sort. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Duncan Morgendorffer sat in the backseat of his dad's blue Lexus. His little sister, Quinn, was sitting in the front passenger seat putting on her make-up. Duncan rolled his eyes. He didn't get why a fourteen and half year old girl needed to wear make-up. Quinn wasn't supposed to be attractive at this age.

At the moment, the two were waiting in the car for their dad.

Duncan sighed, leant his head against the window and closed his eyes. Today was his and Quinn's first day at Lawndale High school. He was a sophomore and Quinn was a freshman.

"We're going to be late," Duncan muttered.

"Well, dad did get up later than us," Quinn said. "Obviously, he forgot that he was supposed to take us to school."

"I know. From my room, I heard mom remind him," Duncan said amused.

"I heard from the kitchen," Quinn said laughing lightly.

A few minutes later, the Morgendorffer siblings watched as their dad rushed out the front door and hurried to the car.

"Hey, kids," Jake said, out of breath, getting into the car.

"Hi, daddy," Quinn said simply.

"Good morning, Jake. Have a nice _long _sleep," Duncan asked amused.

Jake glared at him. "Its dad, and, um, sure," he said putting on his seatbelt.

"Until mom yelled at you to get up and take your children to school," Quinn added lightly.

"Yeah," Jake grumbled starting the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading for the high school.

"Now, driver, if you could just drop me off somewhere that isn't Lawndale High, that would be greatly appreciated," Duncan said seriously.

Quinn giggled.

"You're going to Lawndale," Jake stated firmly.

"I know," Duncan sighed disappointedly.

After a moment, Jake spoke, "I feel like I should say something encouraging."

"How about: if you're going to take out the school leave no survivors; they only complicate things," Duncan said flippantly.

"Duncan," Jake reprimanded.

"It sounded encouraging to me," Duncan said innocently.

Jake sighed. "Look, I know you're not happy to be going to Lawndale, but we still haven't heard back from the other schools. So, this is it, kiddo," he said lightly apologetic.

"Yeah. I know," Duncan said grumpily and looked out the window.

"Actually, I think it's great that we get to go to school together," Quinn said cheerfully.

"Now, who is that great for exactly?" Duncan asked sardonically.

"Ha ha," Quinn said dryly. "You're just mad because you have to make new friends since Jack and Chris want nothing to do with you anymore since we moved here."

"You have that twisted, _Quinny_," Duncan said annoyed.

"Don't call me that!" Quinn said angrily. "And what's twisted about that? Except for the fact that they've been friends with you since third grade. What they saw in you…" she said, shaking her head.

"Oh, be quiet," Duncan said irritated. "And it was _me _who ended the friendships with them for your information," he said firmly.

"Why was that?" Jake asked, surprised. "I thought you guys were close? You guys could have written to each other to keep in touch."

"Dad, that's, like, so lame," Duncan chastised. "Besides, a long distance friendship with the two seemed impractical."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because it was just too expensive to keep the friendships going. You know, adding up plane tickets to visit each other and phone calls to keep in touch. I highly doubt, dad, that you wanted to pay for all that. Same as their parents," Duncan said simply.

"True," Jake said. "But you could still have tried…"

"Dad. Mom gave me this lecture last week when she found out from Big mouth," Duncan interjected, glaring at Quinn.

"Why'd she lecture you?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"Because she thinks I'm becoming antisocial and that something is wrong with me since they were my _only_ friends in life and now I have none," Duncan said dully.

"Well, I'd worry, too. I've had _lots_ of friends my whole life," Quinn said. "It's kind of sad when you think about it, Dunny. Two friends in your _whole_ life," she said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, at least they were good friends. Anyway, I don't see any of your so-called friends calling or writing to you these last three weeks," Duncan said angrily.

"Yeah, well, I've just simply out grown them. I told them _I _couldn't bother with them anymore. Especially, once I make my new friends here," Quinn said haughtily.

"Or, maybe they're just not that impressed with you anymore," Duncan suggested smugly.

"Guys, knock it off," Jake said absently, focused on driving.

"Whatever, Duncan. You're still just angry because I'm better at making friends than you are," Quinn said airily.

"I am not! And how do you know anyone here will like you? Maybe you'll end up an outcast," Duncan snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be liked?" Quinn asked annoyed.

Duncan smirked. "Oh, I can think of plenty of reasons, _Quinny_."

Quinn turned in her seat and glared at him. "Ooooh," she growled angrily and threw her lip-gloss at him.

"Ow!" Duncan cried as the gloss hit him in the chest. He grabbed it and threw it back.

Quinn dodged it and the lip-gloss hit the windshield.

"Hey! I said knock it off!" Jake said startled, lightly swerving. "What are you throwing?" he asked glancing at the two.

Quinn picked up the lip-gloss from the floor. "Nothing," she said as she threw the lip-gloss back at Duncan.

"Ow! Hey!" Duncan yelled angrily.

Quinn then shrieked, "Don't!" when Duncan opened the back window and motioned to toss the lip-gloss out.

"Enough! Give it to me," Jake demanded angrily, holding his hand out.

Duncan gave it to him. Quinn held her hand out for it, but Jake pocketed it.

"But daddy! I need it," Quinn whined.

"You can have it back later," Jake said sternly.

"Won't your buddies at work wonder what you're doing with pink lip gloss, dad?" Duncan asked, smirking.

"Never mind," Jake said seriously, as he pulled up in front of the school and stopped. "Get out," Jake said wearily.

"Gee, dad, I've never felt more loved than I do right now," Duncan quipped, opening the car door.

Jake looked at him. "It's too early, son," he said simply.

"It really is. Bye, dad," Quinn said annoyed and got out of the car.

"Bye, honey," Jake said.

Duncan and Jake watched as a group of girls and boys immediately surrounded Quinn.

"Hi. You're cool. What's you're name?" a girl with braids asked.

"Quinn Morgendorffer," Quinn answered.

"Cool name," said a pretty brunette.

"Will you go out with me?" a boy asked.

Quinn seemed overly pleased with the attention.

Duncan looked at Jake. "Did you really want a girl?" he asked.

"Just look after her," Jake said. "Now go. I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

"Later, dad," Duncan said and got out of the car.

Jake drove away.

Duncan looked at the crowd that was admiring his sister. He shook his head, irritated, and walked into the school's main building. He went into the Main office, picked up his class schedule and was told to sit in the hall to wait for the Principal.

There was already a small group of students in the hallway. Duncan figured they must be the other new students. He stood near them, but far enough away so as not to be spoken to.

Quinn was the last one before the bell rang. She collected her schedule and stood next to Duncan.

"So, I wouldn't be liked, huh?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Okay. I was wrong," Duncan said annoyed. "So, are they you're new friends?"

"Just a couple of girls, Sandi and Stacy," Quinn said. "Had to turn down the dates, though."

"Dates?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah. A few guys asked me out, but I said no," Quinn said lightly.

"Good. You're too young to be dating," Duncan said grumpily.

"Well, I didn't turn them down for that reason," Quinn said.

"Why then?" Duncan asked confused.

"It wouldn't be fair to the other guys who might want to ask me out during the day if I already had a date before eight o'clock," Quinn said seriously.

Duncan groaned. "How I ended up with you as my sister is a mystery. Or a tragedy," he said.

"I could say the same thing about you being my brother," Quinn teased.

"I think I'm a great brother, considering who my sister is," Duncan said with a smug grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

A second bell rang and a short stern-looking Asian woman walked up to the group of students.

"Good morning," she said. "I am Ms. Li, the Principal of Lawndale High."

Some of the students said listless 'Good morning's'.

"Good. Well, follow me," Ms. Li said and started down the hallway.

"As you can see, our Lawndale High students take great pride in their school," Ms. Li said gesturing to the immaculate hallway and the banners on the walls depicting school spirit. "That's why you'll each be taking a small psychological exam to spot any little clouds on the horizon as you sail the student seas of Lawndale High," she said, stopping in front of an office door.

Ms. Li knocked on the door and opened it. "They're here, Mrs. Manson," she said.

"Okay," Mrs. Manson called and then looked out into the hall. She beckoned to a brunette girl to enter. The girl did so.

"Have a good day, students, and welcome to Lawndale High," Ms. Li said and then walked away.

Duncan sat on a bench with the other students. He counted seven other students plus Quinn and himself. If he wasn't called before the first four, he knew it was going to be a long morning.

"I didn't know there'd be a test," Quinn said. "We never had to take a psychological test in school before."

"I know. It's a bit strange," Duncan said.

"What do you think will happen if we fail?" Quinn asked concerned.

Duncan smirked. "If you fail, sister, you'll be in a straightjacket heading off to the loony bin," he said amused.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't think they'd be that drastic."

"You never know," Duncan said and sighed. "God, this is going to be the most boring day of my life," he said.

"I know," Quinn agreed and started looking through her backpack and then stopped. "Damn, I forgot dad has it," she said annoyed.

"What?" Duncan questioned.

"My lip-gloss. Why'd you have to try and throw it out the window?" Quinn complained.

"You shouldn't have thrown it at me then," Duncan said simply. "You can live without it for one day," he said amused.

"I know. I just wanted it," Quinn said. "Do you think we'll pass the test?" she asked concerned.

"Most likely, unless you've suddenly lost your mind. If I were _you_, I might worry," Duncan said with a small smile.

Quinn glared at him and then smirked. "Maybe. But _when_ you fail, Dunny. Don't worry, I'll come and visit you. Promise," she simpered.

Duncan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just leave the lip gloss at home then," he said lightly amused.

Quinn smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Duncan and Quinn had watched as all seven students were seen before them. It was lunchtime when the last student before them exited the office. They had to wait until after lunch to be seen by Mrs. Manson.

Duncan sat under a tree near the cafeteria, alone, at lunch. Quinn had gone with her friends. She had offered for him to sit with them, but Duncan didn't feel like hanging out with a bunch of girls, especially girls that may be just like Quinn or worse.

Duncan watched the students interact with each other; he felt like such an outsider. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible to make friends in sophomore year. Everyone would already be set up with their friends since freshman year or earlier and they most likely wouldn't want to invite someone new into their circle.

That thought slightly depressed him.

Duncan threw away his lunch; he hardly ate much of his sandwich. He walked back to the main office and sat on the bench.

The hallway was empty. Obviously, everyone would be outside with their friends until fifth period began.

Duncan sighed heavily. He didn't want to be here in this school or in this town.

Duncan hadn't wanted to move, but he knew all the reasons for the move were good. The job his mother had gotten in Lawndale was much better than the one she had in Highland. His father seemed much happier with his job here than with the one back in Highland. And he knew his parents were very happy that they could afford a nice house for the family.

Everything done was supposed to make things better for the family and Duncan did agree. He liked the house and he was happy that his parents were happy. He just wished that everything good could have been done in Texas.

"Hey. You seem depressed," Quinn observed as she sat next to him.

Duncan quit his musings and looked at her. "I'm not. I'm just tired of waiting to take this test. I actually want to be in class," he said.

"You say that now," Quinn said amused.

"Okay. I don't exactly want to be in class, but I'm tired of doing nothing," Duncan clarified.

"Well, at least we're next," Quinn said.

A few minutes later Mrs. Manson was walking up the hallway. She looked at her wristwatch and then at the two.

"It's just you two left?" Mrs. Manson asked.

Quinn and Duncan nodded.

"Well, there's still ten minutes left of lunch, but if you want I can take you in now," Mrs. Manson said.

"Sure," Duncan said.

"You're both Morgendorffer, right?" Mrs. Manson asked as she unlocked her office.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"If you want I can do both your tests at the same time. It might be quicker," Mrs. Manson said.

"Sure," Quinn and Duncan said and followed her into the office.

Quinn and Duncan sat at a small round table. Mrs. Manson gathered some papers and then sat at the table with them.

"I'm just going to have you look at a few photos and you'll tell me about them," Mrs. Manson said.

"Sounds easy," Duncan said.

"It should be," Mrs. Manson said. She looked at a paper in front of her then raised a photo and faced Quinn. "Okay, Quinn. Tell me what do you see here?"

"It's a picture of two people talking," Quinn answered.

"That's right. Now, can you make up a little story about what it is they're discussing?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Um, sure," Quinn said hesitantly and took a moment before she spoke. "Well, they've been going out for awhile, and he's upset because other people keep asking her out, and she's saying she can't help it if she's attractive and popular, and besides, nobody ever said they were going steady, and if he does want to go steady he's got to do a lot better than movie, burger, back seat, movie, burger, back seat, because there are plenty of guys with bigger back seats waiting to take her someplace nice!" Quinn said quickly.

Duncan looked at Quinn appalled, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Manson smiled. "Very good, Quinn!" she said and wrote something on the piece of paper in front of her.

Duncan looked at Mrs. Manson in disbelief.

Mrs. Manson placed another piece of paper in front of her and then faced Duncan with the same picture. "Now, Daniel, let's see if you can make up a story as vivid as your sister's," she said.

"It's Duncan," Duncan stated. "And I don't think I could come up with anything as vivid as Quinn's story. Nor do I think I want to."

Mrs. Manson looked at the paper in front of her. "I'm sorry…Duncan," she said and then looked at Duncan. "What do you see in the picture, Douglas?"

Duncan glared at Mrs. Manson. "Well, it's a couple of people and they're discussing something," he said annoyed.

"Right…so, what are they discussing?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"I don't know. Maybe college plans. The guy wants to go to school somewhere very, _very _far away and the girl is planning to stay in town," Duncan said awkwardly and shrugged.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Manson inquired, disappointed.

"I don't know. He want's to be a doctor and she'll be a cosmetologist?" Duncan added unsurely.

"Okay. Well, that was good," Mrs. Manson said unenthusiastically and wrote on the piece of paper.

They went through a few more pictures and Mrs. Manson seemed pleased with their answers, or at least with Quinn's.

The Morgendorffer siblings exited the office just after the late bell rang.

"That was ridiculous," Duncan grumbled to Quinn.

"I think it was fun," Quinn said.

"Only because you and she are idiots," Duncan said vehemently. "I can't believe some of your answers, like the first one. What guys have you dated or what kind of guys do you expect to date?" he asked annoyed.

Quinn shrugged. "Dunny, just…don't worry about it, all right?" she said wearily. "I gotta go."

"You know where you're class is?" Duncan asked as he took out his class schedule.

"Yeah. I have all classes with Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany," Quinn said. "They showed me around at lunch."

"Lucky you. Do you know were 215B is?" Duncan asked.

"I'm guessing in the two hundred building," Quinn said. "Sorry, Dunny. You're on your own. I'm so very late," she said and rushed off.

"Wait! Where's the two hundred building?" he called but Quinn only waved. "Dammit. Now, where the hell is the two hundred building?" he said to himself and looked around the hall.

No one was around and he didn't want to have to interrupt a class to ask. He also didn't want to deal with school staff either.

Duncan walked down the hall, looking at the numbers above the doors. All he saw were one hundred numbers.

"Well, not this building," he said and walked outside. He still saw no one around. "Damn, where is everyone. Not _everyone_ could be in class," he said annoyed.

He walked into a building to his left and was grateful to see numbers in the two hundreds. He searched the three floors but still couldn't find 215B. He did, however, find 215, but didn't think that was the right classroom.

"I am either blind or my mind is playing tricks on me," Duncan said as he stopped in the first floor hallway, amazed and confused that he had looked all over the building three times now and still couldn't find the classroom.

Duncan groaned slightly, conceding to the fact that he wasn't going to find the class by himself, or ever. He still felt too embarrassed to have to interrupt a class to ask the location of a classroom that may not exist.

"Screw it," he said, sitting on the floor against the wall. He leant his head back and closed his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere that wasn't Lawndale High.

"This sucks," Duncan mumbled.

A few minutes later, he heard someone coming down the hallway in a rush and then felt as they passed by him. He didn't open his eyes. He wasn't that curious.

Duncan then heard as the person stopped and then walked back to stand in front of him. Duncan still didn't open his eyes.

"Hey, little boy, are we lost?" asked an amused female voice.

Duncan opened his eyes. A thin girl with short black hair, blue eyes, and three earrings in her left ear stood in front of him, smirking.

"Uh, yeah," Duncan said awkwardly.

"Well, where are you supposed to be?" she asked and extended her hand.

He took it and she helped him up. "Um, History with Mr. De-something," Duncan said.

"Ah, DeMartino. He's a lot of fun," she said sarcastically.

Duncan smiled a bit. "Interesting?"

"More like entertaining," she corrected, "Oh, by the way, Jane Lane," she said.

"Duncan Morgendorffer," Duncan said.

Jane nodded, "So, I'm guessing you're new?" she asked.

"Yeah, just started today. So, um, could you tell me where the classroom is?" Duncan asked.

"We aren't even friends, yet, and you're already asking for favors," Jane jokingly reprimanded.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm a jerk like that," he said amused.

Jane chuckled and then scrutinized him. She then sighed melodramatically, "All right. I let you have this one for free, but only because you're cute," she said and then grinned. She turned from him and started walking down the hall towards the stairwell.

Duncan blushed a bit and followed her up to the second floor.

"Besides, I was heading there anyway," Jane shrugged.

"Ah," Duncan said.

"How come you couldn't find the classroom?" Jane asked. "You can read and match numbers, right? You know, the number on your schedule will be the same number on the door," she said amused.

Duncan glared at her. "I'm not an idiot. It just seems that 215B doesn't exist. I did find 215, however," he said annoyed.

Jane frowned. "Ms. Li must have forgotten to update the computers. 215B doesn't exist anymore. She got rid of the numbers and letters combination at the end of last year," she explained. "215 would be the wrong classroom. 215B is now 216."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"It confused some of the students," Jane said simply.

"Oh," Duncan said unsurely. "Well, at least I know why I couldn't find the classroom. I actually thought I was losing my mind," he said.

"Actually, one hour with Mr. DeMartino will do that," Jane said seriously.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not kidding," Duncan said slightly apprehensive.

"Probably 'cause I'm not," Jane said as they stopped in front of room 216. Jane opened the door and they both entered the classroom.

"Lane!" DeMartino said sharply.

Jane flinched a bit, "Yes, Mr. DeMartino."

"Twenty minutes late. Do you have an excuse?" Mr. DeMartino asked.

"Lots of them," Jane said, "But, um, I'll go with Ms. Defoe needed help," she said and walked up to the teacher's desk and gave him her note.

"Just take your seat," Mr. DeMartino said exasperated and then looked at Duncan, "And who are you?"

"Um, Duncan Morgendorffer," Duncan said.

"What's your excuse?" Mr. DeMartino asked.

"I'm new and couldn't find the classroom?" Duncan said tentatively.

Mr. DeMartino looked though his roster, "Oh, right. Well, find a seat," he said dismissively.

Duncan took a seat up front and took out a notebook. He saw Jane a row to the left and couple seats behind, she was engrossed in a notebook. Duncan had a feeling she wasn't taking notes for the class.

"So, Mr. Morgendorffer!" Mr. DeMartino said loudly, opening a book and setting it in front of Duncan.

Duncan looked at him, slightly startled. "Uh, yeah?" he said unsurely.

"Last week we began a unit on westward expansion. Perhaps you feel it's _unfair_ to be asked a question on your first day of class," Mr. DeMartino said derisively.

"Not really," Duncan said, "What's the question?"

Mr. DeMartino narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, since you seem so confident…can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?"

Duncan thought about it a moment, "Sure. Manifest Destiny was a slogan popular in the 1840s. It was used by people who claimed it was God's will for the U.S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people did not include many Mexicans," he said.

Mr. DeMartino looked surprised, "Very good, Duncan. Almost... suspiciously good," he said and turned his attention away from Duncan to the class. "All right, class. Who can tell me which war Manifest Destiny was used to justify?" he asked looking around the class. "Kevin! How about you?" Mr. DeMartino said pointing to a boy wearing a football uniform.

Kevin thought for a moment. "The Vietnam War?" he said unsurely.

Mr. DeMartino groaned slightly. "That came a little later, Kevin... a _hundred years_ later. A lot of good men died in that conflict, Kevin. I believe we _owe_ it to them to _at least get the century right!"_

"Uh... Operation Watergate?" Kevin guessed.

Duncan cringed a bit at the answer. He knew the answer, but he really didn't want any more attention from this teacher. He busied himself with taking notes.

"Son, promise me you'll come back and see me someday when you've got the _Heisman Trophy_ and a chain of _auto dealerships,_ and _I'm_ saving up for a _second pair of pants!_ Will you promise me that, Kevin?" Mr. DeMartino said frustrated.

Kevin smiled brightly, "Sure!"

"Can I come, too? I mean, if Kevin and I are still together," squeaked a blonde girl dressed in a cheerleader uniform.

Kevin winked at the girl, "We will be, babe. We will be."

Mr. DeMartino then looked at the cheerleader, "Ahh... Brittany. Can you guess which war we fought against the Mexicans over Manifest Destiny?"

Brittany took a moment before she answered, "Mmm... No."

Mr. DeMartino looked like he would like nothing more then to just scream at the girl, "Please try, Brittany," he said his voiced a bit strained.

"Uh... the Viet Cong war?" Brittany asked.

Mr. DeMartino looked like he was ready to kill now, "Either someone gives me the answer, or I give you all double homework and a quiz tomorrow. I want a volunteer with the answer. _Now!_"

Duncan waited a moment. He saw that no one was going to answer. He sighed and raised his hand.

"Duncan, stop showing off!" Mr. DeMartino snapped.

Duncan put his hand down, glaring at the teacher and feeling confused.

* * *

The class ended and Duncan wasn't sure of what he thought of the History teacher. He just hated that he would be stuck with this teacher for the rest of the year. If his other options failed him.

Duncan exited the classroom and looked around the hallway, unsure of where his English Lit. class could be.

"Hey," Jane said standing next to him.

"Oh, hey," Duncan said surprised that she was talking to him.

"I thought you might need help finding your next class," she said.

"Thanks. Do you know where 410 is?" Duncan asked. "It's…"

"English Lit. with Mr. O'Neill," Jane said.

"Yeah? You have him?" Duncan said.

"Yep. Next," Jane said and led Duncan down the hall and out of the building.

"So, what'd ya think of our _impressive _history teacher?" she asked wryly.

"He leaves an impression, that's for sure," Duncan said darkly.

"Yeah, and scars," Jane said. "I should have warned you about his hatred of students smarter than him."

Duncan shrugged. "That's kind of sick, don't you think?"

"This is Lawndale," Jane said casually.

"I get it," Duncan said irritated.

"It'll get better. Maybe," Jane said. "Let me see you're schedule. I wanna see if we have any other classes together."

Duncan handed it to her. She looked it over.

"You and I have all classes together except for P.E.. You have that with Mr. Marcus," Jane said and gave him back his schedule. "Must be fate or something," she grinned.

"Or a curse," Duncan teased.

"For you or me?" Jane questioned amused

Duncan thought about it before he spoke. "I'll get back to you on that one," he said as Jane led him to Mr. O'Neill's classroom**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Duncan finished all his homework and then headed down to the kitchen. His mother was standing at the kitchen sink talking on the phone. He knew that she was talking to her new boss, Eric Schrecter. Eric had kept his mother busy since the day they moved to town three weeks prior. Duncan didn't like that his mother worked so much now, but he knew she was just trying to catch up with the firm so she could be fully effective lawyer. He hoped that soon she would be less busy.

Duncan sniffed the air. Something was cooking in the oven. He wasn't sure what it was or if it was supposed to smell so…burnt? He shrugged it off and sat with his dad at the table.

Jake was reading the paper. Duncan grabbed a section and started reading. However, he couldn't really concentrate with his mother's talking. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was nearing eight pm. Duncan wondered where Quinn had gone to. She hadn't come home after school and he hadn't seen her since they left Mrs. Manson's office.

Jake put his paper down and looked at Duncan. "So, how was school today, Duncan?" he asked.

"Oh, dammit!" Helen exclaimed suddenly.

Duncan and Jake looked over at her, startled.

She was removing a smoking foil tray from the oven and putting it in the sink.

"The lasagna burned," Helen said annoyed. "I was just so busy with Eric. I forgot."

"So, it _was _burning," Duncan said. "I thought it smelled funny."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Helen asked lightly annoyed.

Duncan shrugged. "I thought that maybe it was supposed to smell that way. I didn't know you were trying to cook lasagna," he said amused.

"Since when does the smell of something burning mean that the food is good?" Helen asked incredulously.

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know. Food is rarely cooked in this house," he answered truthfully.

Helen nodded. "Fine. I'll give you that one," she said reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it," Jake said, "I'll order a pizza," he said grabbing the phone from the sink counter and walked into the living room.

Helen grimaced, "That's all we've eaten since moving here," she complained.

"I don't mind," Duncan said simply.

Helen looked at him amused. "I know you don't. And you probably meant for that lasagna to burn."

"Oh, yeah, mom. I came in here and put the lasagna into an oven that was on full blast and got on the phone with a very talkative boss," Duncan said sarcastically.

"Okay. It was my fault," Helen said as she ran cold water over the burnt lasagna.

"I'm home!" Quinn called from the front hall and then walked into the kitchen. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, honey," Helen said.

"What's going on? And what's that thing in the sink?" Quinn asked Duncan, looking at the burnt lasagna in the sink.

"It _was_ dinner. Mom burned the lasagna," Duncan said. "And now we're getting a pizza."

"Ugh, really?" Quinn said disgusted and looked at her mother, "Mom, all we've eaten since moving here is pizza. I can't take it anymore. All that grease and cheese, it's just so disgusting," she complained.

"Quinn, those are the best parts," Duncan teased.

Quinn glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Or we could always have tongue. I'm game," Duncan said smirking at Quinn.

"Oh, Dunny, that's even worse. Mom!" Quinn said annoyed.

"Duncan, leave Quinn alone," Helen said wearily as she put the burnt lasagna in the trash, "What a waste."

"Okay. Pizza will be here in twenty," Jake said coming back into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Did you get any tongue on the pizza?" Duncan asked casually, trying to suppress a grin.

"Huh?" Jake said puzzled.

"Dunny!" Quinn said appalled.

"Duncan! I'm warning you," Helen said sharply.

Jake looked at his family curiously. "I must have missed a _very _important part of this conversation," he said amused.

"It was a legitimate question. I mean some people could like tongue as a topping on their pizza," Duncan said seriously.

"You're so disgusting," Quinn muttered irritated.

"Enough, young man, or we'll be having _your_ tongue for dinner," Helen threatened as she sat at the kitchen table.

"But then how would _I_ taste it," Duncan said quietly to Jake, but answered to his mother, "All right."

Jake chuckled, but stopped when Helen glared at him.

Jake cleared his throat. "Um, well, as I asked, how was your day?" he said to Duncan.

"Think carefully before you speak, Duncan," Helen said sternly. "All you've done since moving here is complain and I've had enough."

Duncan glared at her. "Fine, mom," he said resentfully and then took a moment before he spoke. "Well, today was just so _wonderful_. Quinn and I met with the very _lovely_ school psychologist so that we could take a psychological test. Which took most of the day," he answered mockingly enthusiastic.

"Psychological test?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure Quinn and I did _very _well. I mean you and dad did raise us," Duncan said smirking.

"I don't like that tone, Dunny," Helen said lightly, with a small smile.

"What about the classes? Did you go to any?" Jake asked.

"Just the last two classes, History and English Literature," Duncan said. "And they were wonderful, too. The teachers are just so professional and dedicated," Duncan said sarcastically.

"All right. The truth, because sarcasm isn't any better," Helen said exasperated.

"The Psychologist is an idiot. Mr. DeMartino is psychotic. I have no real opinion on Mr. O'Neill. Yet. And the students are all well-meaning, but in the end, they're morons," Duncan said annoyed. "Well, okay, not _all _the students are morons. I met one who seemed normal," he said honestly.

"Well, at least _one _person at that school lives up to your standards," Helen sighed. "Is he your friend?"

"She. Jane Lane, and I don't know if we're friends. She talked to me at school and we have most of our classes together, but we didn't, like, make any plans to hang out or anything," Duncan said awkwardly.

"A girl? That's a first for you, Dunny. Most girls avoid you at all costs," Quinn said surprised and then smirked. "Maybe she'll give you some _tongue_," she said amused.

Duncan blushed lightly. "Shut up," he said and then looked at his mother, "How come you didn't tell Quinn off?" he demanded.

"About what?" Quinn snapped.

"Tongue," Duncan said annoyed.

"Well, she referenced it only once, but okay. No more tongue jokes at this table," Helen said amused, "Anyway, about Jane."

"What about her?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"Well, in case she does become your friend…if she does come to visit, I would like someone to be home. I don't want you two alone," Helen said seriously.

"Why?" Duncan asked confused.

"Because you two are teenagers and when two teenagers of the opposite sex are alone, things tend to happen," Helen said simply.

"Mom!" Duncan said appalled, "Come on, we just moved here and I have no intention of…you know. With anyone!" he said firmly.

"Okay. I'm just saying, you're a boy and she's a girl," Helen said simply.

"Yeah, and the sky is blue and the grass is green. I'm not up for a game of state-the-obvious," Duncan said dully.

Helen smirked. "All right," she said.

Duncan sighed and then looked at his mother seriously. "Mom, have you heard anything from Grove Hills or Fielding yet?" he asked.

"Um…no," Helen said uncomfortably.

"No rejection or acceptance letters?" Duncan inquired.

"No, Duncan. Nothing," Helen said. "Maybe next month."

Duncan frowned. "Maybe never," he said disappointedly. "It's been a month since I've applied. Obviously, I'm not being accepted, but it's kind of messed up that they don't even find me worth rejecting either," he said miserably.

"Maybe they just forgot," Quinn suggested.

Duncan glared at her. Quinn shrugged.

"Well, it's better than not being worth it at all," Quinn stated.

Duncan smiled slightly. "Sometimes, Quinn, you're really weird," he said amused.

"Just give it until next month. I'm sure they'll respond by then," Jake said confidently. "If not, I'll call," he promised.

"Thanks," Duncan said.

"Duncan, I still think you should just give Lawndale a chance. It's only been one day," Helen said seriously.

"I know. And I will. Besides, it's not as if I have a choice. Lawndale High is the only public high school nearby," Duncan said dryly.

"I wish you wouldn't think of it like that," Helen said amused.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza," Jake said and went to the door.

Quinn sighed dramatically. "Mother, I really can't eat that disgusting pizza," she complained.

"All right. I'll make a salad for us. I don't think I can eat it either," Helen said getting up and going to the refrigerator.

"Don't burn it," Duncan said, smirking.

Helen gave him a severe look.

Duncan was grateful his father had come back in. "Oh, look it's the pizza," he said innocently.

Dinner was set up and everyone was settled at the table.

"So, Quinn we haven't heard about your day," Helen said.

"Um, well, I met these girls, Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany. They have this Fashion Club and asked me to join. They made me vice president," Quinn said proudly.

"Well, that's nice. What exactly is the Fashion Club?" Helen asked.

"Expensive," Duncan commented with a grin.

"Dunny, be quiet! And not really," Quinn said looking at her mother innocently, "They, or we, just keep up with what's in vogue," she said simply.

"While the credit card company starts demanding payment for a four hundred dollar pair of pumps," Duncan added.

"Duncan!" Quinn snapped. "You're just jealous because you didn't make _any_ friends."

"I am not! I just don't see why fashion is so important. It's silly," Duncan said scathingly.

"Guys, stop it," Jake said sternly. "You've been at each others throats since this morning."

"Yeah, but Duncan…" Quinn started but the phone rang.

Duncan expected it to go unanswered. His mother didn't permit phone usage during meals. Therefore, he was surprised when his mother and Quinn both ran for the phone. Quinn got to it first.

"Hello?" Quinn said. She paused for a moment to listen to the person, then looked at Duncan. "Yeah. He's here. Hold on," she said walking over to Duncan and smirked. "It's for you. It's a girl," she said amused.

Duncan glared at her and took the phone. "Hello?" Duncan said into the phone.

"Yo, it's Jane," Jane said.

"Hi," Duncan said surprised. "Um, how did you get this number?" he asked, and noticed his whole family was watching him curiously.

"Well, gosh Morgendorffer, you're just so damn irresistible, it's only right that I start stalking you," Jane said seriously.

"Okay?" Duncan said unsurely.

Jane laughed, "411. You're listed," she explained.

"Oh, right. Um, to save myself from further embarrassment, what are you calling for?" Duncan said.

"Well, I figure you must be new in town, so I thought I'd set you up with the Jane Lane tour. What do ya say? Wanna go out tonight, strictly as friends of course," Jane said.

"Um, sure. Where?" Duncan said to Jane and gave his mother a pleading look. Helen frowned slightly.

"The Zon; a club. See ya in fifteen," Jane said quickly and hung up.

"Wait!" Duncan said, but the line was dead. He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"That girl Jane," Duncan said.

"Dunny, it's a school night and it's nearing nine," Helen said reproachfully.

Duncan looked at Helen, "Please, mom. I've already done my homework and I stay up late anyway. I'll be back before…midnight?" he said.

"Midnight is too late. Call her back and tell her some other time," Helen said seriously.

"Well, she's coming over now and I don't know her number, so um…" Duncan said apologetically.

Helen sighed, "All right, fine. Midnight. But I don't want to hear complaints about being tired tomorrow morning," she said sternly.

"I promise, mom," Duncan said.

"So, are we meeting her tonight, then?" Helen asked amused.

Duncan contemplated it. "Another time? I don't want her to be weirded out," he said.

Helen nodded. "Fine. Another time," she said and then looked at him curiously. "And what do you mean 'weirded out'? I feel I should be insulted," she said confused.

"I'm just going to say, you know what I mean," Duncan said simply with a smirk and headed up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Duncan entered his room and was just going to grab a jacket, but then wondered if what he was wearing was suitable, blue jeans and a green shirt. He didn't know what this club looked like or what kind of people went there and he really didn't want to look like a dork. If he finished the sentence truthfully, it would have ended with 'in front of Jane'.

Duncan sighed irritated and reprimanded himself for even caring about what he looked like. Jane had seen him earlier and didn't seem to care what he was wearing.

"Oh, god. I'm becoming Quinn," he muttered.

"And _how_ is that a bad thing?" Quinn demanded from the doorway.

"It just is," Duncan stated.

Quinn entered his room and sat on Duncan's bed. She then smirked at him. "You like her," she accused playfully.

Duncan scowled. "I do not. I don't even know her."

"Yeah, but you like her," Quinn said amused.

"I don't. But…I don't want to look like a loser in front of her," Duncan relented.

Quinn nodded. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"The Zon. It's a club," Duncan said.

"I know. Sandi has told me about it. And that it's a place to avoid," Quinn said.

"I really don't care what Sandi thinks," Duncan said sharply. "But you…" he said hopeful.

Quinn sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Duncan asked.

Quinn scrutinized him, "From what Sandi has told me about the place, you seem a little _over _dressed," she said.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, grabbing a jacket and heading downstairs to the living room. Quinn followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Duncan asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm just curious," Quinn said innocently.

There was a honk from outside.

"Good, she's not coming in," Duncan said rushing to the door.

"Aw, I wanted to see her," Quinn said going to the side window and looking outside.

"Quinn, go away! You look weird gawking at her. She's not an animal," Duncan said as he pushed her from the window and opened the door.

Quinn laughed and pushed past him. She walked over to the dark blue Plymouth idling in front of the house.

"Quinn, dammit!" Duncan hissed, but gave up when Quinn had made it to the car.

Duncan rushed after her.

"Hi, I'm Quinn," she said to Jane, who was sitting in the passenger front seat.

"Uh, hi," Jane said unsurely.

"Sorry. This is my sister," Duncan said, "She's the weird one in the family," he said earning a glare from Quinn.

Jane chuckled. "This is my big brother, Trent," she said indicating the guy in the driver seat.

"Hi," Quinn said.

"Hey," Trent said. He seemed to be surprised and confused.

"Well, we have to get going," Jane said to Duncan.

"Right. Quinn get back inside before I become an only child," Duncan threatened.

"Fine. I just wanted to see what was so special," Quinn said and then grinned at Duncan.

Duncan glared at Quinn, "Go."

"Bye," Quinn said and waved at the Lane siblings.

They waved back and Quinn entered the house.

Jane opened the door and pulled her seat up. Duncan climbed into the back. Jane closed her door and Trent drove off.

"So you're Janey's friend?" Trent inquired.

"Uh, yeah?" Duncan said and looked at the back of Jane's head questioningly.

Jane saw him from the rearview mirror. "Of course we are. You've met my brother, I've met your sister, we're practically married," Jane said grinning.

Duncan lightly blushed and didn't say anything.

"Actually, I may have forgotten to tell you my friend was a guy," Jane said slightly apologetic to Trent.

"You may have overlooked that," Trent said tersely.

"Is it a problem?" Duncan asked awkwardly.

"No, Janey's friend. You have a name right?" Trent asked stonily.

"Yeah, Duncan Morgendorffer," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Trent said plainly.

Duncan didn't really understand why Trent didn't like him. He made a mental note to ask Jane about it later.

"So, what are we doing?" Duncan asked.

"Trent, here, plays in a band call Mystic Spiral. They're performing tonight," Jane explained.

"Oh," was all Duncan could think of to say.

They rode in silence until Trent parked in the parking lot of the Zon. The three got out of the car.

"I've got to meet with the guys," Trent said to Jane. He looked at Duncan, but said nothing more and walked into the club.

"So, buddy," Jane said to Duncan, smirking, "I probably should have warned him," she said regretfully.

"Probably, and me, too. I didn't know I'd be meeting any of your family," Duncan said seriously.

"Oh, like you gave me a heads up about Quinn," Jane countered.

"Okay. So the awkwardness is mutual," Duncan said.

"Cool, now we have a basis for our friendship," Jane joked and tugged on his jacket to move, "Come on," she said and headed into the club.

Duncan followed Jane as she walked over to Trent who was standing with three grungy looking guys and a Goth-looking girl.

Duncan felt completely uncomfortable. He just stuck close to Jane.

"Hey," Jane said to the guys and the Goth girl and then pointed at Duncan. "This is my friend, Duncan," she said.

"Hey," the three guys said.

Duncan just waved.

"Got a boyfriend, Janey?" the Goth-looking girl said amused, looking Duncan over.

"No, Monique," Jane said rolling her eyes, "He's just a friend, and barely that. We just met today."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you," Monique said and looked at Trent, smiling, "Going to have to start watching Jane more closely now, huh?"

Trent shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we'll let you guys prepare or whatever it is that you do," Jane said, grabbing Duncan's arm and leading him away.

They walked to the back of the club and sat at a small table.

Duncan didn't know what to say to Jane. She seemed not to know either.

After a moment, Jane looked at him curiously, "You're sister, Quinn, what was she talking about 'special'? Jane asked.

"Nothing. She's just weird," Duncan dismissed quickly.

"All right," Jane said, but looked like she didn't believe him. "So, where did you move from?" she asked.

"Texas. My mom got a job here. She's a lawyer," Duncan said.

"That's interesting," Jane said.

"No, it's not, but it's what she does and dad is a marketing consultant. I'm not exactly sure what that means," Duncan said, "What about your parents?"

"Both of them travel _a lot_. Mom is a potter and dad's a photographer. Actually, most of us Lanes are artists," Jane said.

"What do you do?" Duncan asked intrigued.

"Paint, sketch, sculpt. I think I'm pretty good," Jane said proudly.

"You have to show me sometime," Duncan said.

"Yeah. Sure," Jane said.

Trent stepped up to the mike and announced his band.

Trent's band started to play. Duncan and Jane didn't speak during the show, only because they wouldn't have been able to hear each other.

The band played a half-hour set and walked off stage.

"So, wha'd ya think?" Jane asked.

"Um, they're good," Duncan said trying to sound sincere.

"Liar," Jane smirked, "It doesn't really matter. At least the band enjoys it. That's what art's about anyway."

"True," Duncan said.

Trent came over to Jane and Duncan. He seemed hesitant.

Jane frowned. "I know. You wanna hang with Monique," she said dully.

"Yeah, but I know you have school…so can you head back…or I could drive you if you _really_ need me to," Trent said apologetically.

"Its fine, Trent. I do know the way back home," Jane said and looked at Duncan, "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure," Duncan said a little grateful to be out of Trent's presence.

"Thanks," Trent said and then looked at Jane sternly. "And Janey, you go home _alone_, got it?"

"I know, jeez," Jane said annoyed and stood up. "Come on, Duncan."

"Um, it was nice to meet you," Duncan said extending his hand to Trent.

Trent took it, "Same here," he said but didn't seem like he meant it.

Jane and Duncan left the Zon and started for home.

"So, I get the feeling your brother doesn't like me," Duncan said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. He's just being protective," Jane said and then shrugged. "Actually, I don't have many, or any, friends, female or male, so I think he feels I might be manipulated into certain acts since you're a guy."

"Oh," Duncan said awkwardly, understanding. "Well, I never would do anything like that and even if I was like that, you look pretty tough, so I don't think Trent gives you enough credit."

"I trust you," Jane said honestly.

Duncan nodded, "Thanks."

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. They reached Jane's house. Duncan stood with Jane at her stoop.

"Well, sorry we had to walk in the end. I hope you had fun," Jane said.

"I did. It was good to get out and see that very small part of the town," Duncan said amused.

Jane smiled. "Hope it doesn't make you want to leave," she said amused.

"Oh, no. Lawndale High did that for me already, but I guess I'll stay now that this town doesn't look so bad," Duncan said with a small smile.

"I'm glad. Well, later," Jane said.

"Um, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Duncan asked awkwardly.

"Well, we do have to go to school together," Jane said grinning.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant."

"Well, after school I have this class thing, but around five you could come here," Jane suggested.

"Okay," Duncan said.

"Cool. See ya, tomorrow, friend," Jane said.

"Bye," Duncan said.

Jane entered her house. Duncan started for his house, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck at Lawndale High for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Duncan sat up in his bed, startled. He wasn't sure what had woken him up.

"Dunny! Get up!" Quinn called from behind his bedroom door while banging on it.

Duncan figured Quinn was the one that had woken him.

He sighed annoyed, grabbed his glasses, and put them on. He looked at the clock; it was seven-twenty-five am.

"Oh, crap," he said and got out of bed as Quinn knocked again. "I'm up. I'm up," he said as he hurried to dress.

Duncan grabbed his backpack and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

His mother was sipping coffee at the table and looking though some folders, obviously for work, and Quinn was finishing a bowl of cereal.

Helen looked at him. "So, you're up later than usual," she commented lightly.

Duncan glared at her as he made himself some toast. "Not because I was out late. I forgot to set my alarm," he said.

Helen nodded, and looked back at the folders. "Okay."

Duncan ate his toast at the kitchen counter. He watched his mother. "You seem to have a lot of work for someone who hasn't gone to work yet," he said with a slight frown.

"I do," Helen said wearily.

Duncan nodded and looked at Quinn. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Quinn said standing from the table and putting her bowl in the sink.

"I'll see you guys after work," Helen said distractedly.

"Later," Duncan said.

"Bye," Quinn said following Duncan.

The Morgendorffer siblings exited the house and started for school.

"So," Quinn said with a smile, scrutinizing Duncan.

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"How was your date with Jane?" Quinn asked smirking.

Duncan glared at her. "It wasn't a date. She was just being…hospitable," he said, but blushed anyway.

"Okay, then did her hospitality end in a kiss?" Quinn asked amused.

"No!" Duncan said sharply, "She's just a friend, all right?" he said seriously.

Quinn frowned. "You know, Dunny, you're such a geek when it comes to girls," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Duncan asked offended.

"She's cute. Well, she'd be cuter if she dressed nicer," Quinn said thoughtfully.

"Ugh, it's too early for fashion criticisms," Duncan said annoyed.

Quinn glared at him. "Fine. I'm just saying you could at least try to ask her out, she said seriously.

Duncan looked at Quinn incredulously. "I just met her!"

"So?" Quinn said indifferently.

"I'm not asking her out," Duncan said simply.

"Geek," Quinn sighed.

They turned a corner and Duncan thought the block looked familiar.

"Hey, it's her," Quinn said and pointed ahead of them.

"Who?" Duncan said, looking to where Quinn was pointing. A few houses down the block, he saw Jane exiting her house.

"Jane!" Quinn called loudly.

"Shut up!" Duncan said slightly embarrassed.

Jane turned to look at them, seeming surprised. She waited for them.

"So, now you're stalking me?" Jane teased Duncan as they approached.

Duncan shrugged. "It's only right," he said with a smirk.

Jane smiled, amused, and the three continued walking towards school.

"Actually, I didn't know your block was on our walking route. Our dad drove us yesterday," Duncan said.

Jane nodded. "So, we leave about the same time," she said.

"About," he said. "I'd leave later, but…by then school would be over," Duncan quipped.

"Sounds like the right time to be going to school," Jane said with light laugh, and looked at Quinn. "So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman," Quinn said and looked at Jane thoughtfully.

Jane nodded and then noticed her watching her. "What?" she questioned.

"Why are you weird?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Quinn!" Duncan said sharply, glaring at her.

"Pretty quick to judge, aren't you?" Jane said coldly to Duncan.

Duncan looked at her alarmed. "_I_ never said you were weird."

"No," Quinn said quickly. "My friend, Sandi, said you were weird. I told her that Duncan was hanging out with you last night," she said, looking somewhat ashamed now.

Jane seemed relieved. She nodded. "Ah, Sandi Griffin, right?" she asked irritated.

"Right," Quinn answered.

"Yeah, well, Sandi is stuck-up," Jane said moodily.

"She is not. Well, not really," Quinn said awkwardly.

"So, you're in the Fashion Club?" Jane asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Good luck with that," Jane said annoyed.

Quinn seemed unsure. She looked at Duncan questioningly. He glared at her and then looked at Jane.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Jane. Quinn's just…an idiot," Duncan said apologetically.

Quinn glared at Duncan and then punched him in the arm.

"Whatever," Jane said stiffly, and quickened her pace, leaving the two behind a few feet.

Duncan frowned, rubbing his injured arm. He looked at Quinn sternly, but didn't say anything.

The three entered the school and Jane walked away from the two without saying anything.

Duncan then turned to Quinn, "I can't believe you said that!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just curious about why Sandi was saying things about her," Quinn defended.

"Just keep your comments to yourself, and anything else Sandi has to say," Duncan said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Duncan said irritated and headed for his locker.

Quinn frowned and sighed. After a moment, she followed to where Jane had walked to.

Quinn found Jane at her locker. Quinn walked up to her.

Jane focused on looking for something in her locker. Quinn just stood by her.

Jane didn't look at her when she spoke. "What? Forgot to ask why Sandi thinks I'm a loser, too?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Jane," Quinn said sincerely.

Jane stopped rummaging through her locker and looked at her. "Why? You're one of _them_. You're not supposed to be sorry about putting losers like me down," she said harshly. "I feel bad for your brother. I'm sure soon Sandi will give him a loser label, too, and then you'll be putting _him _down."

Quinn glared at Jane. "I would never," she said angrily. "And I don't see Sandi around, so, why do you think my brother's going to be a loser or something?"

"I don't," Jane said quickly. "I just meant…he's obviously not popular," she said awkwardly.

"Or, ever gonna be, right?" Quinn said heatedly.

"I never said anything bad about him," Jane said sternly. "You're the one that called me weird."

"I didn't call you weird. I asked you why Sandi thought you were weird," Quinn said. "I just wanted to know because Sandi was saying that my brother should watch out about you. That being associated with you would make him weird, too."

Jane became thoughtful. "I don't think anyone else thinks I'm weird. It's just Sandi and her loser group," she said and looked at Quinn slightly apologetic. "No offense."

"Whatever," Quinn shrugged.

"Mostly, I'm just left alone," Jane said truthfully.

Quinn nodded. "I just don't want Duncan to be…outcasted here. He's always been weird. He doesn't need help being weirder," she said honestly.

Jane nodded. "I don't think Duncan is weird, or a loser. He seems pretty normal to me," Jane said sincerely.

"You've only known him one day," Quinn said amused.

"True. But I think I know enough," Jane said. "You've known him you're whole life and you don't seem to have a high opinion of him," she pointed out.

"He's my brother. I'm supposed to think he's weird, just like he's supposed to find me annoying," Quinn said with a smile. "It's when outsiders call him weird that I'm offended or when others are annoyed by me that he defends me; in his own way, of course."

"I get it," Jane said amused.

"So, I'm sorry. Just don't be mad at him because of me," Quinn said seriously.

"Okay," Jane said. "And I accept you apology," she said genuinely.

Quinn nodded and then walked away.

Jane grabbed her stuff and closed her locker. She held a small smile.

* * *

Jane entered Mr. DeMartino's classroom, her and Duncan's homeroom. She saw Duncan sitting up front reading from his Science textbook.

She sat down next to him. "Hey," Jane said.

Duncan looked up at her; he seemed hesitant. "Hi."

"I was angry, but not at you. I can't hold your sister's character against you," Jane said.

"Good, 'cause she wasn't my fault," Duncan said amused. "I don't know what's wrong with her, not that I'm putting her down. Entirely."

Jane smiled.

"I'm sorry for what she said though," Duncan said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. She came to apologize to me already," Jane said.

Duncan looked at her surprised. "Really?" he said and seemed impressed. "Maybe there's hope that she won't turn out to be a complete moron."

"Maybe. If she were to get away from the Fashion Club," Jane said seriously.

Duncan sighed. "That's not going to happen," he said. "She used to be cool. Before she found out she was a girl at twelve. Ever since then everything is about make-up and clothes."

"Yeah, that happens," Jane said and then smirked. "Luckily, I'm immune."

"I think you're all right for a girl," Duncan said honestly.

"I try," Jane said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

In art class, Duncan sat at a table with Jane and a cheerleader he remembered as Brittany. They were working on an assignment about perspective.

Duncan had just finished with the assignment. He wasn't an artist, but he was decent enough to pass the class.

He looked over at Jane. She was drawing in her sketchbook; she had finished the assignment before he had. He watched her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Drawing," Jane said not looking up from her sketchbook.

Duncan smirked. "I kind of figured that."

Jane grinned. "Then why'd you ask?" she asked. "And you're supposed to be smart," she said jokingly reproachful.

"Okay. I meant, what are you drawing," Duncan said.

"Disturbing things," Jane answered, still not looking up from her sketchbook.

"Okay," Duncan said slightly confused.

Jane sighed lightly and turned the book to face him. It was a drawing of him as he worked on the assignment.

"Oh," Duncan said lightly blushing. "It's good," he said awkwardly.

"I know," Jane said and focused back on the sketch.

Duncan then gave her a confused expression. "I thought you said 'disturbing things'?"

Jane looked at him and smiled. "I did," she said simply.

Duncan rolled his eyes, amused. "I feel like I should be insulted."

"You shouldn't," Jane said. "I like disturbing things," she said with mischievous smile.

Duncan shook his head, amused. "You're very strange, Jane."

Jane shrugged. "Should I be insulted?" she asked lightly.

"No," Duncan said simply.

"Perspective is hard!" Brittany exclaimed frustrated, slamming down her pencil and sitting back in her chair.

Jane and Duncan looked at her slightly startled.

Ms. Defoe walked over to their table. She looked at Duncan's picture.

"Good work, Duncan. Your cube is bursting out of the picture plane. You've really created the illusion of depth," Ms. Defoe said pleased.

"Thanks, I'm thinking of going into politics," Duncan remarked absently. He was still looking at Brittany.

Jane chuckled.

"Ms. Defoe? I need a new pencil. I used up the eraser," Brittany said showing her pencil to the art teacher.

"Here, Brittany, take another pencil and a fresh piece of paper, and try again," Ms. Defoe said giving her the supplies and then walked away, looking exasperated.

"If I don't figure this perspective thing out, I'll have to take remedial art. I heard they make all the lefties become righties," Brittany said worriedly.

"Um, aren't you already a righty?" Duncan said unsurely.

Brittany looked at her hands confused, "Um." She looked at Duncan. "Can you show me how to do this?" she asked.

"Sure," Duncan said moving closer to her, "Well, you know when things seem far away?" he started.

"Like the weekend?" Brittany squeaked.

Duncan looked at her confused. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"No, more like distant things, like mountains and buildings," he corrected.

"But we're _in_ a building," Brittany said slowly, as if Duncan were the dumb one.

_Okay. Only pretty, no brains whatsoever_, he thought. He figured that she probably would benefit from something she knew. He was semi-glad that Quinn was his sister.

"Okay. Let's use a visual," Duncan said as he grabbed a piece of paper and drew a stick figure resembling Brittany on the paper. "Make believe you're at the mall. You're standing in front of, um…J.J. Jeeters?" Duncan said trying to remember the mall's stores. He'd only been there once.

"Oh, like I would shop _there_," Brittany said displeased.

Duncan could feel his patience waning. "You don't have to go in. You're looking at…Cashman's Department Store…" he said and drew a rectangle.

"_Now_ you're talking," Brittany said pleased.

"…Way down at the other end. Everything seems to be pointing to the entrance and saying, 'Come shop, come shop.' 'One day sale,'" Duncan said and drew arrows pointing to the store.

"I get it! That's really realistic," Brittany said excitedly.

_Thank god_, Duncan thought exasperated, but smiled. "That's one-point perspective. All the lines are pointing to one spot on the horizon," he said and drew more arrows to emphasize his point.

"I get it!" Brittany said, then frowned, "Except…"

"Yeah?" Duncan said hesitantly.

"Is Cashman's really having a one day sale?" Brittany asked seriously.

Jane snickered and Duncan stifled a groan.

He was relieved when the bell rang.

Brittany packed her stuff up quickly and left.

"Not even a thank you. I think I actually heard some of my brain cells cry out for mercy while I was talking to her," Duncan said to Jane, grabbing his backpack.

Jane laughed and led him out of the classroom. They headed to the cafeteria for Lunch.

"So. Interested?" Jane asked, smirking.

"If she weren't a complete idiot," Duncan said and then added, "Or, if I weren't a complete loser."

"Or, why waste your time on girls like her?" Jane suggested. "Makes you sound better."

Duncan smirked at Jane. "True, but that's really just a nicer way of saying I'm a complete loser, but thank you," he said amused.

"You're not a loser, Duncan," Jane said simply as she and Duncan entered the cafeteria and joined the lunch line.

"Oh, no," Duncan said noticing that Brittany was in front of him. He really didn't want to deal with her again.

Duncan grabbed Jane and pushed her in front of him.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Jane said confused.

"Blonde cheerleaders," Duncan said hiding behind Jane.

Jane noticed Brittany and grinned. "Uh-uh. You were interested," she said, wrestling Duncan in front of her and firmly keeping him in place.

"Hi, Brittany," Jane said loudly.

Duncan glared at Jane severely.

Brittany looked at the two slightly confused. "Oh, it's you," she said to Duncan.

"I hope so," Duncan said awkwardly.

Brittany grabbed a lunch tray. "Ugh! I hate it when the trays are wet," she complained.

"Right," Duncan said grabbing a tray as well.

Brittany turned to look at Duncan. "Hey, thanks for helping me out in art class," she said.

"Sure," Duncan said.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked.

"Duncan Morgendorffer," he said.

"I'm Brittany Taylor. You're new right?" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Duncan said.

"Well, I have to pay you back for helping me," Brittany said moving when the line did.

"Cash would be nice," Jane suggested lowly to Duncan.

Duncan smiled at Jane.

"Hmmm," Brittany said, thinking, and picked up a pudding. She pulled at the spoon and grimaced, "Ugh! I hate it when the pudding has skin," she said disgusted.

Jane and Duncan both avoided the pudding.

"Oh, I know! You're new and don't know anybody, yet; I'm having a party Saturday and you could come. You can meet people," Brittany said happily.

"Uh, sure. Sounds fun," Duncan said unenthusiastically.

"Good," Brittany said, pleased with her brilliance.

Jane poked Duncan in the back hard. He looked at her confused. Jane nodded at Brittany significantly.

"Oh. Hey, Brittany, can I bring a friend?" Duncan asked.

Brittany became thoughtful. "Is your friend a girl?" she asked oblivious that Jane was standing with him.

"Yeah," Duncan said.

"Well, is she pretty? Because I did promise the other cheerleaders that I wouldn't invite any more really attractive girls," Brittany said seriously.

"Oh, you don't have to worry," Duncan said earnestly.

Brittany brightened. "Okay. She can come. See you Saturday, then," she said.

Brittany paid for her lunch and headed for a table full of cheerleaders.

"Excuse me? _You don't have to worry_?" Jane demanded angrily.

"What? If I had said you were beautiful she wouldn't have let you come," Duncan said defensively.

"Oh," Jane said and then blushed.

Duncan realized what he said and blushed, too. "Um, I mean…"

"It's cool. Whatever," Jane said awkwardly. "Um, line's moving," she said simply and walked passed Duncan.

Duncan groaned inwardly. _Quinn's right, I am a geek. And a loser, _he thought annoyed and followed Jane.

They both paid for their lunches and sat at a table.

"So, you still coming over?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Duncan said grateful that the awkwardness had passed quickly. "By the way, what's the class you have to take?" he asked.

"A self-esteem class for my low self-esteem," Jane answered.

Duncan gave her a quizzical expression. "_You_ have low self-esteem?"

"Yep," Jane said casually.

"Why?" Duncan asked incredulously.

Jane grinned. "It makes me feel special," she said proudly.

Duncan laughed.

"Actually, I don't really have low self-esteem. I told you I don't have any friends, so, I just go there to waste time," Jane explained.

Duncan nodded. "So, how long will you be doing it for?" he asked.

"Six weeks. I just started a new session," Jane said.

"New? How many times have you taken the class?" Duncan asked.

"This would be number seven," Jane said. "I flunk it on purpose."

"Obviously," Duncan said amused. "So, plan on flunking this session, too?" he asked.

Jane shook her head. "Nah. This is the last time since I'm sure I'll have better things to do," she said significantly to Duncan, with a smile.

Duncan nodded and held a smile of his own.

* * *

Duncan was in his room sitting at his desk. He had just finished his English essay. He looked at the clock. It was nearing five pm. He decided he should leave for Jane's house now.

Duncan exited his room and walked passed Quinn's opened door. He backtracked.

Quinn was standing in front of her three-way mirror. Her clothes were strewn around the room.

"You know mom'll kill you if you don't pick up all this stuff," Duncan cautioned, amazed at how large her wardrobe was.

"I know. I don't plan on leaving my room like this. I'm just looking for an outfit," Quinn said as she held up various skirts to her waist.

"Why? You gotta date or something?" Duncan asked.

"Not really, but there's this party on Saturday," Quinn said.

"You have three days and you're looking for an outfit today?" Duncan said confused.

"I just want to make sure I look good," Quinn said and then looked at him, "Did you come in here just to bother me?"

"No, just curious. Anyway, I'm heading over to Jane's," Duncan said, "Hey, thanks for talking to her earlier."

"Your welcome," Quinn said and focused back on her reflection.

"Well, I'll see you later," Duncan said and turned to leave.

"Hey, Dunny?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" Duncan said and looked at Quinn.

Quinn turned from the mirror and looked at Duncan curiously. "Is Jane going to be alone?" she asked.

"Her brother might be home," Duncan said and looked at Quinn suspiciously. "Why? And don't tell me you think what mom thinks."

"I don't. I know you better than she does," Quinn said. "I just think it's weird that you're hanging out with a girl, alone."

"Right. And having, like, ten guys follow you around isn't weird?" Duncan said smirking.

"I don't ask them to. They want to," Quinn defended.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Jane's just a friend. And you better be careful about those guys," Duncan said sternly. "I don't want to have to act like big brother and beat one of them up," he said seriously.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Quinn said sharply. "Now go, I still have a few more outfits to go through," she said turning back to the mirror.

"Fine. Just tell mom I won't be around for dinner," Duncan said and left for Jane's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Duncan walked up to the Lanes' door and knocked. He waited a few minutes and then knocked again; still no answer. He looked at his wristwatch; it was ten after five. He wondered if he had gotten the time wrong.

Duncan knocked again, this time longer and harder.

The door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Trent. His annoyance seemed to deepen when he saw that it was Duncan.

"Yeah?" Trent said impatiently.

"Um, is Jane home?" Duncan asked tentatively.

Trent only stared at Duncan impassively. After a moment, he sighed. "Yeah. She's home," he said and moved back from the doorway to let Duncan in.

Duncan entered and followed Trent into the living room and then to the kitchen. Duncan stopped at the entryway, uncertain.

Trent ignored Duncan while he looked though the fridge. Duncan wondered if Trent was going to tell him where Jane was or if he was just supposed to roam the house until he found her.

Trent grabbed a soda and sat at the kitchen table. He seemed rather irritated that Duncan was still in his presence. Trent looked at Duncan questioningly.

"Um…Jane's room?" Duncan said uncomfortably.

"Upstairs; the first room to the right," Trent answered somewhat reluctant. "Tell her I want the door open," he said sternly.

"Sure. Thanks," Duncan said and headed up to Jane's room quickly. He knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Jane called.

Duncan opened the door slightly and looked in.

Jane was sitting on her bed, focused on a sketching.

She looked up. "Oh, hey. Come in," Jane said.

"Hi," Duncan said entering and making sure to leave the door wide open.

"Sit wherever you feel comfortable," Jane said, but gestured mostly at her bed.

Duncan chose to sit on the floor beside her bed.

"Well, that can't be comfortable," Jane observed.

Duncan shrugged. "It's fine," he said simply.

Jane grinned. "Have you ever hung out with a girl alone in a bedroom?" she teased.

Duncan glared at her. "No, but that's not the reason why I'm sitting on the floor," he said.

"Okay? Want to explain or are we going for the weird award here?" Jane asked amused.

"Your brother answered the door," Duncan said significantly.

Jane nodded understandingly. "Ah. What did he say?" she asked.

"It's more his tone than what he _actually_ says," Duncan explained.

"I would assume so. Trent doesn't say much," Jane said.

"Oh," Duncan said. "And he told me to tell you to leave the door open."

Jane rolled her eyes, "But when he speaks…" she said lightly annoyed, getting up from her bed and walking over to the door. She closed it loudly.

Duncan was sure that Trent would've heard the slam, and he expected him to come up and check on them soon.

"I'm sure had I not said anything, you would have left the door open," Duncan said dryly as Jane sat back on her bed.

Jane shrugged. "Probably," she said. "It doesn't matter. Trent has to learn to trust me, or us, anyway."

Duncan smirked at her. "Well, as much as I don't mind being used to teach him a lesson, I'd like not to die so soon. You know, with just moving here and all."

Jane smiled. "Don't worry. Really, Trent's just talk and attitude," she said confidently.

"I guess I'll just have to trust you on that one," Duncan said unsurely. "Why do you think he doesn't like me?" he asked.

"I have no idea. As far as I can tell, you haven't done anything to warrant his disliking of you," Jane said honestly.

"It's just the fact that I exist," Duncan said simply.

"I guess," Jane said. "It's not like Trent though, but then again, I rarely have people over," she said thoughtfully.

Duncan nodded. "So, what are you drawing?" he asked.

"Well, I drew you earlier, so, I thought I'd work on Quinn. You know, get the Morgendorffer sibling set," Jane said.

"We're collectables now?" Duncan asked, amused.

"No. You guys don't seem to be in your original packaging," Jane joked and showed him her drawing; it was of Quinn sitting at a bench with many boys bowing before her.

Duncan frowned. "You know what's sad? That's not too far from the truth."

Jane scrutinized the picture. "Yeah. She does have quite a dedicated following," she commented and then grinned wickedly, "Sandi can't be feeling too delighted. Finally, someone to take her down a notch, she was getting too smug," she said pleased.

Duncan smiled at her, amused. "I wouldn't have pegged you as one to revel in someone else's misery," he said.

"Oh, I don't normally, just when it's Sandi," Jane said smiling.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah, Sandi does seem a bit stuck-up and I don't like the influence she has on Quinn, although, Quinn was already messed up to begin with," he said honestly.

"I don't think Quinn's _that_ messed up," Jane said truthfully.

"Okay, maybe not, but she's still a bit messed up," Duncan said seriously.

"A bit," Jane agreed.

"Still, I wonder why Sandi doesn't have as big a following as Quinn does. I mean, she's pretty, too," Duncan said curiously.

Jane looked at Duncan inquisitively. "Are we planning on becoming one?" she asked lightly.

Duncan looked at her slightly confused. "One what?"

"A Sandi-follower," Jane deadpanned.

"No," Duncan said defensively. "I didn't mean that I wanted to become a…_Sandi-follower_. I--," he said seriously.

"Uh-huh," Jane interjected skeptically. "Might want to add a _yet_ to the end of that sentence, my friend," she said nonchalantly.

Duncan lightly glared at her. "I just meant that it would be nice if the attention from the guys wasn't solely focused on Quinn."

Jane considered it and then nodded. "So, in you saying that Sandi is pretty is purely based on you being a caring brother and not you just being a guy?"

"Right," Duncan said affirmatively while scrutinizing Jane warily.

Jane smirked and after a moment said, amused, "Nice save."

Duncan gave her a humorless expression. "I guess I'll have to remember not to praise Sandi in any way while in your presence, huh?" he said smirking.

"Or, at all," Jane corrected.

Duncan sighed. "Anyway. So, is that your only book?" he asked, indicating the sketchbook she was using.

Jane shook her head. "No way. I think this book is number fifty," she said and then pointed to her closet, "There's a stack in there; you're free to look."

"Cool," Duncan said and walked over to her closet.

He found the stack of sketchbooks in the back of the closet and grabbed one. He then went back to his spot on the floor next to Jane's bed.

Jane looked at him. "You know you don't have to sit there," she said.

"I feel safer," Duncan said simply.

Jane smiled amused and focused back on her drawing.

Duncan opened the book and looked through the pages; most of the sketches were of people.

He paused at a page and blushed a bit; it was of a nude female model. He looked past the page and saw a few more of the same type, just different models.

Jane lightly laughed. Duncan looked up at her and saw that she was watching him.

"So, you studied Life drawing," Duncan said awkwardly.

"It's just the female body, Duncan. Nothing to be embarrassed about," Jane said amused.

"Easy for you to say, _you_ see the female body every day," Duncan said lightly.

"True," Jane said. "So. Brittany's party?"

Duncan closed the book and looked at her. "What about it?"

"Are we going?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," Duncan answered half-heartedly. "Although, the only reason I want to go is because Quinn is going. You know, so I can keep an eye on her."

Jane nodded. "Seems like that's the _only_ good reason to be going."

There was a sharp knock on the door, but it was opened before Jane answered. It was Trent and he didn't look too happy.

Jane and Duncan were both slightly startled. However, Jane recovered quickly.

"What took you so long?" Jane joked with a sarcastic smile.

Trent glared at her then looked at Duncan. "I thought I said to leave the door open," he said tersely.

"I told her," Duncan said quickly.

"He did. But I still felt that the door should be closed," Jane said plainly, scowling severely at Trent.

Trent only glared back at Jane.

Jane then groaned. "Seriously, Trent, trust me; _nothing_ is going to happen," she said annoyed.

Trent considered it and then said, sharply, "Nothing better happen," and left the room, leaving the door open.

Jane sighed exasperatedly. She walked over to the door and closed it, locking it this time.

She sat back on the bed, glaring at the door.

"Idiot," Jane muttered. "We should just have sex to teach him a lesson," she grumbled and then smiled.

Duncan looked at her confused. "And what lesson would that be?" he asked amused.

Jane shrugged lightly. "I don't know. The…don't-make-a-big-freaking-deal-about-me-and-my-guy-friend-closing-the-door-to-my-bedroom lesson?" she suggested.

Duncan chuckled and then sighed dramatically. "Well, if we must," he said and then grinned.

Jane smiled at him. "I was kidding, you know?" she said amused.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said and looked a Jane seriously. "You think he'll _ever_ like me?" he asked.

Jane contemplated it. "Maybe," she said, and then added, offhandedly with a grin, "Just don't knock me up and I'm sure he'll eventually warm up to you."

Duncan looked at Jane, lightly amused, and said, "I'll keep that in mind," and went back to looking through Jane's sketchbook.

Jane held an amused smile as she went back to drawing.

* * *

Duncan quietly entered his house and quietly walked up to his room. Or, at least tried to be quiet; the stairs squeaked with his every step. He cursed them silently. He made it to his room and entered, cursing the door as it announced his arrival with a loud squeak.

Duncan changed into his pajamas quickly and sat on his bed, waiting.

After a short moment, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Yeah, mom," Duncan said monotonously.

Helen opened the door. "Dunny, it's almost midnight," she said seriously and entered his room.

"I know. Sorry. I just lost track of time," Duncan said sincerely.

"Duncan, it's a school night. I'm sure Jane's parents didn't appreciate you being over there so late," Helen said reproachfully.

"Jane's parents went to a late movie, so, they didn't really mind," Duncan lied. He knew it would be stupid if he told his mother that Jane's parents weren't around and that they were actually out of the country at the moment.

Helen frowned. "Still, you know better," she said. "I hope Jane's not going to become a bad influence on you," she said sternly.

"She's not, mom. Really, I just lost track of time. It won't happen again," Duncan said firmly.

Helen nodded. "Okay," she said and then scrutinized Duncan. "So, you two were alone in the house?" she asked concerned.

Duncan rolled his eyes, irritated. "Yes, mom, and Jane and I did _exactly_ what you think we did," he said annoyed.

Helen glared at him angrily. "Not the best tone you want to take with me right now," she said sharply. "'Cause I can make sure you don't go over there again," she threatened lightly.

Duncan sighed wearily. "Mom, I keep telling you, Jane's just a friend. Besides, her older brother, Trent, is around and he worries just like you. So, don't worry, Jane and I will _never_ do _anything_. You can trust us. Or, at least Trent to prevent something from happening," he said earnestly.

Helen considered him. "All right," she said, but didn't leave.

"Um, is there anything else?" Duncan asked tentatively.

"Quinn's going to a party this weekend," Helen said simply.

"I know. I'm going, too," Duncan said and looked at his mother suspiciously. "Why?"

"I know Quinn will be with friends, but…I'd rather have someone _I _trust watching over her," Helen explained.

Duncan smirked lightly. "Trust, huh?" he said wryly.

Helen looked at him puzzled.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You _trust_ me to watch over my little sister, but you can't _trust_ me to hang out alone with a girl, who I've said is just a friend many times. I know in parent-world that must make absolute sense 'cause I thought trust was a you-do-or-you-don't thing," he said lightly amused.

"Trust isn't that simple, especially now," Helen said significantly.

"Now that I'm a teenager or now that I have a girl as a friend?" Duncan questioned.

"Both," Helen answered. "I trust you as my son and Quinn's brother. I don't trust you as a boy," she said truthfully.

"I've always been a boy, you know," Duncan deadpanned. "You should just trust me in general," he said simply.

Helen sighed lightly. "It used to be that way," she said matter-of-factly.

Duncan nodded. "Anyway, so, you want me to spy on Quinn?" he asked.

"Not exactly, just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Helen said.

"Sure. I was actually going for that reason anyway," Duncan admitted.

"Thank you," Helen said and kissed his forehead. "And next time you come home after ten, you're grounded."

"Okay, mom," Duncan said resignedly.

"All right, goodnight," Helen said.

"Night," Duncan said and she left his room.

Duncan lay on his bed, wondering why he being a guy was becoming such a problem. Then felt slightly naïve for the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Duncan exited his house and walked towards Trent's idling Plymouth.

"Hi," Duncan said to Jane through the open window of the car.

"Hey," Jane said opening the car door and pulling up her seat.

Duncan climbed in. "Hey, Trent," he said politely.

Trent grunted, not bothering to look at him.

"So, does Quinn need a ride?" Jane asked Duncan.

"She's not here," Duncan said.

"So, no more passengers?" Trent asked, sounding slightly impatient.

Jane looked at Trent sternly. "What's your deal? It's not like I pulled you away from anything important."

"I was practicing," Trent muttered.

"Uh-huh," Jane said and turned to Duncan in the back seat. Smirking, she said, "Duncan, would you say sleeping with a guitar in your hands counts as practicing?"

Duncan glared at Jane sharply, and then shrugged.

"As long as you don't drop it," Trent said plainly, putting the car into Drive and set out for Brittany's house.

* * *

"Turn here," Jane said pointing to the left.

Trent did so and stopped the car a couple of yards from the gatehouse of the Taylor property.

"I'll let you off here," Trent said, and then added, while pointing at the guard in the gatehouse, "I have a problem with authority."

"I know," Jane said and then looked at Trent, "So, you don't want to crash?"

"A high school party? Please. Don't you think I'm a little mature for that?" Trent scoffed.

"Truthfully?" Jane teased.

Trent gave her a sarcastic smile. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I don't know; does that offer extend to Duncan?" Jane inquired pointedly.

"Of course," Trent said, slightly half-hearted.

"Then, maybe," Jane said and grinned, "Unless I meet someone, then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Trent scowled.

Jane sighed, irritated. "Chill, Trent," she said, getting out of the car.

Jane pulled up the front seat so Duncan could get out of the car. She closed the door.

"Well?" Trent said.

Jane looked back at him through the open window. "What?"

"Do you need a ride later?" Trent asked.

"I'll call," Jane answered.

"Well, I won't be home that's why I'm asking now," Trent said.

"Where you going?" Jane asked.

"Date," Trent said.

"Ah, Monique," Jane said thoughtfully and then shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Duncan and I will find a way back."

"You sure?" Trent said.

"Yep," Jane said. "Later."

"Um, yeah, thanks for the ride," Duncan said.

"Sure," Trent said, eyeing Duncan.

Jane groaned, frustrated. "Trent, Duncan is _the last _person I'd go home with in _that_ way," she said and then smiled mischievously. "Unless I don't meet someone else tonight," she joked.

Duncan and Trent both glared at her. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Jeez, can't you guys take a joke," Jane said moodily.

Trent shook his head, disapprovingly. "Later," he said grumpily and then drove away.

Duncan turned to Jane, "You know, you're not that funny," he deadpanned.

Jane shrugged. "I think I am," she said.

"Anyway, why didn't we get a ride back from him?" Duncan asked.

"Remember when we first hung out?" Jane said significantly.

Duncan nodded and said understandingly, "Ah. _Monique_."

"Yeah. That wasn't the first time I had to walk home," Jane said moodily.

"Okay, but you do know that we're _a lot_ farther from our neighborhood, right?" Duncan said.

"I do," Jane said.

"I'm not calling my parents," Duncan stated seriously.

"Well, then our walk will be _a lot _longer tonight," Jane said and then sighed, "We need to get our own car."

Duncan looked at her amused. "We? Our?"

"Okay, _one of us _needs to learn to drive and get _his _parents to give _him_ a car," Jane said, smiling.

Duncan smirked. "I'll work on it," he said. "So, have you asked Trent why he dislikes me?" he asked as they headed for the gatehouse.

"Actually, Yeah. And he says he doesn't dislike you," Jane answered.

Duncan gave her a bemused expression. "So, all the hostility is because he…?"

"Trent never actually filled in that blank. He just said he doesn't dislike you," Jane said flippantly.

Duncan nodded, unsurely.

The two stopped in front of the gatehouse and the guard looked at them suspiciously.

"We're here for Brittany's party," Duncan said.

"Names?" the guard asked.

"Duncan Morgendorffer and, um…friend?" he said; he had forgotten to tell Brittany Jane's name.

The guard looked through a list. After a moment, he nodded, "Sure, go in."

Jane and Duncan walked passed the gate and up the driveway.

"So, where was Quinn?" Jane asked.

"She left in the afternoon with the Fashion Club to go shopping," Duncan answered.

"Is she still coming to the party, 'cause I thought that was the only reason we were coming?" Jane said.

"She'll be here. I mean, this party would be the best place to pick up a few more admirers, right?" Duncan said bitterly.

Jane looked at him inquisitively.

Duncan shrugged and then sighed wearily. "It's only been a week and Quinn--I think she actually believes that guys were born just to serve her. It's absolutely messed up."

"I think we already agreed that Quinn was a bit messed up," Jane said simply. "But from what I see, those boys don't seem to mind how she treats them. They even seem pleased," she said seriously.

"Doesn't make it right," Duncan grumbled.

"True," Jane said and then became thoughtful. "You know, I don't think I'd really mind having _that _kind of power over the boys. I think it would be fun," she said, grinning.

Duncan looked at her, unsure if she was serious or not. "You have an odd sense of fun," he muttered.

"Hey, at least I would treat them better than Quinn does," Jane said. "I would only make them follow and praise me for a few hours a day and only where people could see," she said trying to suppress a smile.

Duncan genuinely laughed. "So, your slaves would get weekends and holidays off?" he joked.

"I don't know…do you really need that time off?" Jane said, amused.

Duncan glared at Jane, "I'm not your slave."

"Okay, maybe slave is too strong a word, but you do follow me around and sometimes praise me," Jane said grinning.

"I praise your _art skills _and I don't follow you, exactly," Duncan said seriously and then smirked, "And didn't Brittany invite _me _to this party. I do believe that _you_ are following _me _tonight."

Jane thought about it. "Damn," she said with a small smile and then added weakly, "You still praise me."

Duncan only smiled.

They entered the house. It was already full of people and music was playing, however, most of the people were just standing around in groups, talking.

Brittany walked up to them, "Hey, Duncan," she squeaked and then looked at Jane curiously.

"Hi, Brittany. And this is Jane, the friend I mentioned." Duncan said.

"Hi," Jane said simply.

"Oh, right," Brittany said, and then said to Duncan, cheerfully, "I'm glad you made it. Now we're even."

"Right. Um, thanks for inviting me," Duncan said politely.

"Sure. So, go mingle or whatever," Brittany urged. "I've got to get back to Kevvy," she said and rushed off.

"The attention span of a goldfish," Jane remarked.

"Isn't that memory?" Duncan questioned.

"That too," Jane said casually.

Duncan smiled slightly.

He and Jane walked into a room to their right; it was a large den.

"I wonder if Quinn is here yet," Duncan said, looking around the room.

"Just look for a group of guys and a surly looking Sandi," Jane said amused, pointing to the farthest part of the den.

Duncan looked and saw Quinn with her Fashion Club friends, Sandi, Stacy, and Tiffany, and three guys he didn't really know, but knew they were always with Quinn.

"We should go say hi," Duncan suggested lightly.

"Gonna play big brother?" Jane questioned, amused.

"I don't _play_, and no," Duncan said as he led Jane over to Quinn and her group. "I just want to say hi," he said innocently.

"Sure, Duncan," Jane said smirking.

Quinn seemed slightly surprised to see him and Jane. "Hi."

"Hey," Duncan said and gave a small wave to the girls.

Only Tiffany and Stacy said, "Hi."

Sandi had her arms crossed over her chest, deliberately ignoring Jane and Duncan.

Duncan thought Jane was right; Sandi did seem rather sullen.

Duncan gave the three guys a curious look when he noticed that they were firmly scrutinizing him.

"Um, hi?" Duncan said to the three guys.

The guys then glared at him. They seemed suspicious and annoyed by his presence.

Duncan rolled his eyes. He assumed these guys thought that he was another competitor for Quinn's affection.

"Don't worry, I'm just her brother," Duncan stated dully to the guys.

The three seemed to relax somewhat. "Hey," they finally said.

"Um, this is Joey, Jeffy and uh…" Quinn introduced, indicating which guy was who, but faltered on the blond-haired guy.

"Jamie," said the blond-haired guy.

"Right, Jamie," Quinn said. "And this is my older brother, Dunny, and his friend Jane," she said to Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie.

Duncan gave Quinn a slightly reproachful expression.

Quinn looked at him questioningly and then cringed. "I mean Duncan," she corrected.

"Right," Duncan said. "Nice to meet you," he said to the guys.

"Same here," the three said.

Jane remained silent, uninterested in knowing this group of people.

The group stood together in an awkward silence.

"Well, um, I guess we'll wander around," Duncan said after a moment, indicating him and Jane.

"Sure," Quinn said. "I'll see you later."

Duncan nodded and he and Jane headed for the refreshment table set up in the living room.

"So, they're a talkative bunch," Jane said sarcastically, amused.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard _silence_ among the girls," Duncan said. "God, they talk a lot when they come over to hang out with Quinn," he said, grabbing a couple of cups and pouring him and Jane some punch.

They leant against a wall, sipping their punch, observing the party.

Duncan then smiled. "I should hang out with them more often."

Jane chuckled, and then looked at Duncan curiously, "So…Dunny?"

"Yeah. It's a nickname my Aunt Amy gave me. Most of my family calls me that, although, Amy only called me that because she thinks Duncan is a dull name," Duncan said. "However, I think Dunny makes me sound weird or something."

Jane contemplated it. "It might be a bit weird, but I also think Dunny gives you character."

Duncan shrugged. "I guess," he said and smiled slightly. "I should tell that to Quinn to mollify her when she gets upset at me for calling her Quinny."

"Quinny? Okay, that's weird," Jane said, smiling.

"Another of Amy's christenings," Duncan said.

"Why Quinny?" Jane asked.

"Amy thinks Quinn is boring," Duncan stated and then grinned, "Both the name _and _my sister, but that's between me and Amy, and now you."

Jane smiled. "Secret's safe with me, but why does Quinn get mad when she's called Quinny? It's weird, but doesn't sound so bad," she said curiously.

"Because Quinn thinks it makes her sound like a little kid and she wants to seen as a mature young woman. Although, as I've told her before, her nickname isn't what makes her seem immature, anyway, she only allows Amy to call her Quinny. Anyone else and she'll throw a fit," Duncan explained.

Jane smirked. "I assume you call Quinn that often, then?"

Duncan shrugged lightly. "She annoys me often."

Jane nodded. "So,do you feel the same way about Dunny as Quinn does about Quinny, 'cause you seemed bothered when Quinn called you that?"

Duncan shook his head. "No. I don't mind when family or close friends call me that. I just don't like being introduced as Dunny to people I may have to be intimidating to," he said. "I think Dunny makes me sound a bit wimpy, too."

"Ah, right," Jane said, "You might have to kill those three guys one day and it would sound pretty funny if the headline read 'Dunny Morgendorffer kills three morons,'" she joked and then laughed lightly.

Duncan looked at Jane, slightly peeved. "You know, that headline could also read as 'Dunny Morgendorffer kills _one_ moron.'"

Jane smiled. "I'm not making fun of you or your nickname," she assured him. "Actually, I think Dunny's cute."

"Oh. Thanks?" Duncan said awkwardly.

Jane then shrugged. "At least it sounds more interesting that Janey."

"I think Janey's all right," Duncan said.

"Eh, it's nothing special, just something my family calls me," Jane said indifferently.

Duncan nodded and the two lapsed into silence, looking around at the people.

"Oh, no!" Jane said suddenly.

Duncan looked at her, "What?"

"Upchuck," Jane said disgusted.

"Who?" Duncan said confused, looking around and noticed that a redheaded boy was deliberately walking towards them.

"Chuck Ruttheimer, here. And you are…?" Upchuck said pleasantly to Jane.

"Jane," Jane said reluctantly, grimacing slightly.

Upchuck smiled. "Well, I'll be your social director for the evening. Would you like a tour of the house? It's free," he offered, but spotted Duncan next to Jane. "Oh? A boyfriend?" he asked Jane, eyeing Duncan.

Jane looked at Duncan. "N--I mean, actually, yes. Yes, this is my boyfriend Duncan," Jane said firmly, grabbing Duncan's arm tightly.

"Oh," Upchuck said slightly disappointed. "Pardon me," he said to Duncan and walked away.

Jane let go of Duncan's arm, looking surprised. "If I knew it was that easy to get rid of him, I would have gotten a boyfriend a long time ago."

Duncan looked at her curiously. "Okay?"

"Upchuck is the school molester," Jane explained.

Duncan looked at her confused, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "Do you mean _mascot_?" Duncan asked unsurely.

"You heard me," Jane said simply.

"Oh. So, is he someone I should worry about being around Quinn?" Duncan said.

Jane shook her head. "Nah, he's just creepy and annoying, and he doesn't usually focus on just one girl," she assured. "And speaking of Quinn, aren't you supposed to be watching over her?"

Duncan sighed. "Right. But I'm not hanging out with her group," he said seriously.

"So, Quinn-watching from a safe distance?" Jane said.

"Preferably," Duncan said.

Duncan and Jane walked back into the den; Quinn and her group were still there. The two sat on an empty couch.

"So, that guy is really known as Upchuck?" Duncan asked incredulously.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, because he's gross and makes you want to, well, upchuck."

"Okay, now I guess I don't feel so bad about being 'Dunny the weird and wimpy,'" Duncan said amused.

"I wouldn't," Jane said simply. "So, much better than Upchuck."

Duncan nodded. "Well, speaking of upchuck. Not the person, I mean," he said thoughtfully.

Jane looked at him, quizzically, "Uh-huh."

Duncan took a moment before he answered. "Um, I know this shouldn't matter or whatever, but, um…why am I _the last _person you would go home with in _that_ way? Am I really that disgusting?" Duncan asked awkwardly.

"Feeling insecure?" Jane teased.

"No," Duncan said. "Just wondering if I was really that repulsive."

"I just said that for Trent's benefit," Jane explained and then added awkwardly, "Although, I don't…I just see you as my friend; in case you're fishing."

"I wasn't. I see you as just a friend, too. I was just curious if I was really that disgusting," Duncan said firmly, but felt slightly uncomfortable.

Jane nodded. "Well, you're not disgusting."

* * *

The two had been at the party for over an hour now. They had lapsed into silence a while ago and Duncan was bored at the moment.

He had been watching Quinn and her group, but all they seemed to be doing was talking and every once in a while one of the guys would leave and come back with food or a drink for Quinn. Duncan frowned at their behavior.

He also noticed that Sandi had walked away a while ago and hadn't returned yet.

Duncan sighed and figured it would be safe to leave Quinn with her friends and the idiot guys; they seemed harmless. He turned to Jane to ask if she was ready to leave, but saw that she was staring off to her left.

Duncan leant forward slightly to look past her head. He saw a couple of guys across the room. They were talking to each other, but one of the guys was furtively looking at Jane.

"Anything interesting over there?" Duncan asked.

Jane turned to look at him, slightly startled. "What? Um, no. Not really," she said awkwardly and then sighed lightly, "It's just that that guy over there keeps looking at me," she said with a small grin.

"Interested?" Duncan questioned.

"Eh, he's cute, but I'm sure he thinks I'm with you, so…" Jane said absently, looking back at the guy.

"I could go for a walk," Duncan offered reluctantly.

Jane shook her head. "No. its cool," she said and then looked at Duncan and said offhandedly, "His head's too big for his body anyway."

Duncan nodded, noticing and wondering why he, oddly, felt relieved.

"So, how's the Quinn-watching going?" Jane asked.

"I'm starting to wish that I had a little brother," Duncan admitted.

"That bad?" Jane asked, surprised.

"That bad," Duncan sighed.

They watched Quinn's group for a moment.

"Well, as fun as this is, or not, I can't sit here all night," Jane announced seriously.

Duncan thought and hoped that Jane was suggesting that they leave, but she said; "I think I'm going to explore this house a bit."

"Oh," Duncan said disappointed. "You want company?"

Jane awkwardly glanced to her left and then looked back at Duncan with a hesitant expression, "Um…"

Duncan immediately understood. "Hoping to pick up some on your exploration?" he said, trying not to sound too dejected.

Jane shrugged lightly. "No, I mean, if you really want to come with me, or if you want me to stay," she said half-heartedly.

Duncan shook his head sharply. "No, it's cool. Have fun," he said, hating that he couldn't quite make the words sound sincere.

"I won't be long," Jane promised and then walked away.

Duncan watched her go. He then noticed that Big-head was walking away from his friend, too.

"Guess his head _isn't _too big," Duncan grumbled and then sighed miserably. He absently looked back towards Quinn's group.

Quinn caught his eye. She gave him a curious expression and mouthed, "Where's Jane?"

Duncan just shrugged. Quinn then beckoned him to come over. Duncan shook his head. The last thing he wanted was pity from his little sister.

Quinn shrugged and started talking to Stacy and Tiffany.

After awhile, Duncan felt awkward sitting alone on the couch. He decided that he needed some air, and to get out of Quinn's sight; occasionally, she would glance at him with a troubled expression.

Duncan stood up from the couch and headed for the backyard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick reminder: **Please keep in mind that I never said any characters would be in-character before you decide to complain about the characters. However, you do have the right to complain about anything else.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Duncan stepped out onto the back patio and stood to the left of the sliding door. He leant against the wall, feeling better now that he was outside, away from the people who had seen him show up with Jane, and then seen as she left him. He didn't care what they thought of him, but he just felt weird being seen by himself. Or maybe, if he was honest, he just hated being inside the house without Jane.

Duncan looked around the backyard, grateful that there weren't too many people outside unlike inside the house. He just needed the quiet to help clear his mind. Although, he believed he needed a whole lot more than just silence to make him forget what he was feeling.

The idea of Jane being with a guy made his heart seize painfully. And he knew that he was in trouble if he was starting to have feelings for his best and only friend.

"_I can't like her! This can't happen! She is just a friend and a good one at that. I will not ruin this with a stupid crush," _Duncan thought fervently; still his heart ached.

Duncan looked around the yard again, feeling like he was being watched. However, he saw no one looking his way. His attention then fell on a brunette girl.

Sandi was sitting at a patio table by herself and she still seemed to be in a bad mood.

Duncan was a bit surprised to see her alone; when she left her group earlier, he thought that she had met up with some guy.

Duncan was more surprised when the thought to go over to her crossed his mind.

He didn't know Sandi well, or at all. The most contact he had with her was just saying 'hi' when she came over to see Quinn at the house and he happened to see her on his way out heading to Jane's.

Duncan watched her furtively, contemplating what he should do. He knew he had no reason to approach her, but he was alone until Jane came back and he really didn't want to be alone or around Quinn. However, he knew that Sandi could be worse than Quinn when it came to shallowness and being stuck-up. Sometimes he had the misfortune of being home when the Fashion club met.

Duncan also considered that she wasn't in the company of her minions. He assumed, just like Quinn, that maybe she was different when away from the group.

Finally, Duncan decided just to chance it; he had nothing to do, and he had nothing to lose if she ignored him.

He walked over to the table and took the seat across from Sandi, not saying a word.

Sandi looked at him and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

Duncan shrugged lightly. "Nothing. Just wanted to sit outside."

"There are other seats, you know?" Sandi said grumpily.

"I know, but I don't know anyone out here and I'd feel weird sitting with complete strangers," Duncan said easily.

Sandi looked at him bemused. "You don't know me, and wouldn't I be considered a complete stranger to you, too?"

Duncan looked at her. "You're not a _complete_ stranger. You're my sister's friend," he said simply.

Sandi rolled her eyes, irritated. "I get why Quinn gets mad at you often. You're annoying."

Duncan smiled, lightly amused. "I'm not doing anything."

Sandi looked at him incredulously. "You're bothering me. I came out here to be _alone_," she said tersely.

Duncan nodded. "Okay. That's all you had to say. I'll leave," he said unconcerned, standing up.

"Well, wait a minute," Sandi said suddenly.

Duncan looked at her curiously.

"Um, I mean…" Sandi said awkwardly and then sighed. "You can stay," she said grudgingly.

Duncan smirked. "Gee, thanks," he said, sitting back down in the chair.

Sandi only rolled her eyes and the two lapsed into an awkward silence.

After a while, Duncan spoke, "So, you want to tell me what my sister did to make you come out here?"

"No. And what makes you think _Quinn_ did something?" Sandi said moodily.

"When you hang out with Quinn, she's likely to put you in a bad mood," Duncan said casually.

Sandi smiled, but turned away from Duncan to hide it. However, he saw it and felt a little pleased at making her smile.

Sandi cleared her throat and then looked back at him, keeping her bad mood in place.

"Okay. Fine. It's Quinn, but I'm not telling _you_ anything," Sandi said seriously.

Duncan nodded. "Okay, fair enough, but you know, whatever you tell me I won't repeat back to her," he said honestly.

Sandi scrutinized him unsurely. "I'm no one to you. Why do you care what Quinn does to me?"

"I guess, really, I don't. But you seem to need someone to talk to," Duncan said sincerely and then admitted, "And my friend is off on her own, so, I've got some time to waste until she comes back, and I can't think of anyone to waste it with."

Sandi considered him and then asked, "What about Quinn? Why don't you just hang out with her?"

"I'd like not to be put in a bad mood tonight," Duncan said dryly.

Sandi smiled slightly. "You guys do fight a lot," she said. "Although, you already seemed to be in a bad mood," she said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" Duncan inquired curiously.

Sandi hesitated before she spoke. "I saw when you came outside. You didn't look happy," she said lightly embarrassed, and then smirked. "I also noticed that you were watching me."

"Ah," Duncan said lightly blushing. "Well, I saw you leave your group earlier and I was surprised to see you out here alone."

Sandi gave him a surprised expression. "You noticed when I left?"

"Um, yeah. You're hanging out with Quinn and I'm watching over her tonight," Duncan explained.

Sandi scowled. "Just like every guy here," she said bitterly.

"Sure you don't want to tell me?" Duncan said earnestly.

Sandi looked at Duncan sardonically. "Really? This is how you want to waste your time; listening to my problems?"

Duncan shrugged lightly. "Really. I've got nothing else to do," he stated. "So. My sister?"

Sandi hesitated and then sighed heavily. "It's just so annoying to see the way nearly every guy kills himself to please her, and how pleased she is with that," she said angrily and somewhat mournful.

Duncan nodded, feeling a sense of gratefulness that he finally found someone with the same feelings that he had about Quinn and the guys that obsessed over her. Then realization dawned on him and he smirked. "Because they don't do it for you anymore."

Sandi shrugged. "Maybe."

"Not used to the competition?" Duncan lightly teased.

Sandi glared severely at him. "She is _not _competition."

"Okay," Duncan said in a disbelieving tone.

"She's not," Sandi said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Duncan only laughed lightly.

Sandi scowled at him. "Where did Jane? Aren't you two supposed to be together?" she asked irritated.

Duncan sobered. "We're not together," he said quickly.

Sandi looked at him intrigued. "I didn't mean _together_," she said and then smirked. "Is that the reason why you're in a bad mood? Because you two _aren't together_?"

"I'm not discussing my personal problems with you," Duncan said curtly.

Sandi pouted slightly. "I told you mine."

"True. But I'm not telling you mine," Duncan said sternly.

Sandi smiled at him and said, smugly, "You like her."

Duncan only shrugged and then lapsed into silence.

Sandi watched him for a moment. She then sighed, and said, somewhat reluctantly, "You know, you don't have to waste your time on Jane. She's not the _only _girl in the world."

"I know that," Duncan said lightly irritated.

Sandi shrugged. "Just thought you needed to be reminded," she said flippantly.

Duncan considered her and smiled slightly, "Thanks. I think," he said and then looked at Sandi thoughtfully. "You know, I could also remind _you_ that you don't always need _every_ guy obsessing over you."

Sandi smirked and looked at him dryly. "One would be enough, right?" she lightly scoffed.

Duncan nodded and said, "Yeah. But, somehow, you make it sound so horrible."

"For some of us, it is," Sandi said simply.

Duncan shook his head, lightly amused. "I get why you and Quinn are friends."

Sandi looked at him inquisitively. "You make _that_ sound like an insult."

"It's not. Not really," Duncan said honestly.

Sandi shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, I guess I'll go hang out with Quinn after all," Duncan said standing up. "You going to stay out here?"

"Yeah," Sandi said.

"Okay. Um, I'll see you later or something," Duncan said awkwardly.

"Kind of have to," Sandi said plainly.

Duncan nodded and turned to head for the house.

"Um, Duncan?" Sandi said tentatively.

Duncan stopped and turned back to her, "Yeah?"

Sandi took a moment before she spoke, and when she did, she didn't meet Duncan's eyes, "When you're not fighting with Quinn…you're very different."

Duncan smiled slightly, surprised by her words. "Is that a compliment?"

"Observation," Sandi answered and then added, "And compliment."

Duncan nodded. "And when you're not obsessing over clothes and guys, you're very different, too."

Sandi gave him a small smile and then her expression became contemplative.

Duncan looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Sandi didn't answer; she just stood up from her chair and walked up to Duncan purposefully. She stood in front of him and looked into his eyes searchingly.

Duncan suddenly felt nervous and hesitant. He knew what was going to happen and he knew that he should stop it, but…

Sandi leant in close to Duncan and gently touched her lips to his in a kiss.

His mind screamed to stop her, to push her away, but…

She lingered until Duncan returned the kiss, which, surprising himself, he did.

After a few moments, Sandi moved back from him, seemingly surprised. Duncan knew that his expression had to be the same.

Duncan cleared his throat and awkwardly asked, "Um, what was that?"

Sandi smiled at him wryly. "A kiss."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I know that. I meant why?"

"A 'thank you'. For being nice and listening to me even though you didn't have to," Sandi answered easily.

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed," Duncan said amused.

"Are you complaining?" Sandi inquired seriously.

"Well, no. I can't say that I am, but…" Duncan said hesitantly.

"Then don't worry about it. It was just a kiss," Sandi said quickly dismissive.

Duncan looked at her lightly confused and unsure. "Okay?"

"Yeah, well." Sandi said awkwardly and shrugged. "Um, I'm going back in. Are you still going to hang out with us, um, Quinn?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay out here," Duncan said.

Sandi only nodded and then headed back into the house.

Duncan sat back down at the patio table. "Just a kiss?" he questioned, softly. "What the hell?" He suddenly groaned, "Jane," as it sunk in that he had just kissed _Sandi Griffin_.

"_If she finds out…she's going to absolutely __**hate**__ me," _Duncan thought, concerned, remembering the hell that Jane gave him for just saying that Sandi was pretty.

Duncan looked towards the patio door when it opened. He then cringed inwardly when Jane stepped out. Just a few moments earlier and she would have caught him kissing the _enemy._

"_I can __**never **__tell her."_

Jane spotted Duncan and walked towards him. "Here you are. I was looking for you," she said, occupying the seat Sandi had earlier.

"Oh. Well, I've just been here," Duncan said simply.

Jane looked at him, slightly incredulous, "You've just been sitting out here, in the dark?"

"It's not _that_ dark," Duncan said looking around at the dimly lit backyard. "And yeah. Why? What was I supposed to be doing?"

"Well, gee, Duncan, it's a party. As Brittany said earlier, mingling," Jane said amused.

"I'm not that interested in these people," Duncan said plainly. "So, have fun on your expedition?"

Jane shrugged. "It wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"Big-head didn't work out?" Duncan asked lightly, feeling a slight pang of jealousy but ignored it.

Jane smiled. "_Big-head_, Robert by the way, wasn't as interesting as I thought he would be," she admitted. "So, what happened to Quinn-watching?"

Duncan shrugged. "I got bored and just came out here to get some air."

"Oh. Well, you wanna head back in or are we comfortable out here?" Jane asked.

"We can go back in," Duncan said getting up.

The two walked back into the house, headed for the living room, and stood by the refreshment table. Jane poured herself some punch.

Jane sipped her drink and looked around the still active party. "I'm kind of done here. What about you?" she said turning to look at Duncan. She suddenly grinned.

"Me, too," Duncan said and then gave Jane a confused expression, "What are you grinning about?"

"You liar. You did meet someone!" Jane accused.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Duncan asked, startled and uneasy.

Jane wiped at his lips with her index finger and showed him. "'Cause I don't think berry colored lipstick and glitter gloss suits you," she smirked.

"Dammit," Duncan swore and wiped his mouth; more berry colored lipstick and glitter appeared on his hand. He continued to wipe at his mouth until he was sure the lipstick and glitter were gone.

Jane watched him amused and then pouted, feigning hurt, "And you were going to try to hide that from me."

"I was not. It just wasn't important," Duncan said indifferently, feeling uncomfortable.

Jane looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? _That_ is so absolutely important."

"It is not," Duncan said irritated.

Jane ignored his protest and scanned the room again. "So, who is she?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me her name," Duncan lied, feeling guilty now.

Jane frowned and then looked at Duncan disappointed. "Secrets are the undoing of a good friendship, you know?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I kissed a girl. Big deal."

"God, if that girl could hear you now. I'm sure she'd feel _so_ special," Jane said sardonically.

"How do you know that the girl isn't saying the same thing about me?" Duncan said simply. "It was just a kiss, Jane. Nothing more."

"Wow. If you two felt so bland about each other, what made you two want to kiss in the first place?" Jane said lightly amused.

Duncan thought about it. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Can we go already?"

Jane sighed, "Yeah, we can go," she said unenthusiastically.

Jane and Duncan exited the house and walked down the driveway.

Jane looked at Duncan. "You know, Duncan, you will have to tell me who this girl is," she said seriously.

Duncan took a moment before he said, nonchalantly, "No I don't."

"Duncan!"

Jane and Duncan stopped and looked behind them. Both were surprised to see Quinn rushing towards them.

"What happened?" Duncan asked when Quinn reached them.

"Oh. Um, I just thought I'd leave with you guys," Quinn said awkwardly.

"Couldn't you have gotten a ride from one of your friends?" Jane asked curiously.

Quinn hesitated and then sighed. "All right. The three guys you met got into a fight over me and knocked each other out and I couldn't find another ride, at least a trustworthy ride," she explained reluctantly.

Duncan shook his head, disappointed. "All right. Well, let's start walking," he said simply.

Quinn looked at him appalled. "Walk?! You do realize how far we are from home?"

Duncan looked at Jane, dryly. She just smiled.

"Yeah. We had this conversation earlier," Jane said amused.

"Well, then, can't we call mom or dad?" Quinn asked, "My shoes are all squishy."

Duncan gave her a stern expression. "And make mom think that she needs to come with us everywhere we go. No way," he said seriously. "And why are your shoes squishy?"

"Never mind," Quinn said moodily.

The three started walking again.

Forty-five minutes later, the three turned onto Glen Oaks Lane. Quinn was barefooted now, carrying her high heels, and wincing with every step.

"My shoes and feet are ruined," Quinn complained.

"Well, if you didn't manipulate guys, you'd have had a ride home," Duncan reproachfully.

"I wondered when you were going to start in on her," Jane commented lightly.

Duncan scowled at Jane. She only shrugged.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered.

They reached the Morgendorffer house.

"Night, Jane," Quinn said.

"Later, princess," Jane said.

Quinn walked into the house. Duncan stood with Jane.

"You gonna be okay walking home? It's kind of late," Duncan said.

Jane smirked. "What happened to I seem pretty tough?"

Duncan shrugged. "Well, that was when I was walking you to your door and walking home by myself."

Jane rolled her eyes, amused. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later…_Dunny_."

Duncan gave her a faint smile. "Later, _Janey_."

Jane smiled at him and then started for her house.

Duncan waited until she turned the corner before he entered his house.

* * *

**Note**: If the chapter sounds incomplete, it is. Chapter 10 is the last scene and conclusion for this episode.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Duncan walked upstairs with the idea of just heading to his room, but he saw that the bathroom door was open and he heard water running. He peeked in, curious, and saw Quinn sitting on the edge of the bathtub, filling it up with water and running water over her feet.

Duncan leant against the doorframe, "Hey."

Quinn looked up at him. She turned the water off, leaving her feet to soak.

"Okay, I know you're upset about the whole guys knocking each other out thing, but really, it wasn't my fault," Quinn said defensively.

Duncan smirked. "I highly doubt that tonight wasn't your fault, but I'll let it go."

"Really?" Quinn said surprised.

"Yeah. _I _could use a break from telling you off," Duncan teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes, irritated. "If you'd just leave me alone…" she said grumpily.

"And let you turn into a complete moron? I don't think so," Duncan said seriously.

Quinn smirked slightly. "How about a partial…?"

"Quinn!" Duncan snapped lightly.

Quinn smiled. "All right. Calm down," she said. "So, where did Jane go?"

"Home?" Duncan said bemused.

Quinn gave him a wry expression. "I meant at the party, dummy."

"Oh," Duncan said. "To hook up with a guy," he said matter-of-factly.

Quinn nodded and then gave him a sympathetic expression.

"What?" Duncan said lightly irritated.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing. So, where did you go when Jane left you?"

Duncan shrugged and said simply, "The backyard."

"Did you meet anyone?" Quinn asked.

Duncan looked at Quinn curiously. "Was I supposed to?"

Quinn groaned exasperatedly. "Yes, Duncan. It was a party and you're supposed meet people at a party."

Duncan smirked lightly. "You and Jane think alike. She said the same thing," he said and then became thoughtful, "Actually, that kind of scares me."

Quinn looked at him dryly. "Well, she was right," she said and then sighed lightly. "Duncan, if you keep writing off everyone, you're not going to have _any _friends when you graduate."

"Now you sound like mom," Duncan said moodily. "And that's a bit dramatic," he admonished.

"It's not dramatic. It's what you do," Quinn said simply.

Duncan glared at Quinn. "I do not write off _everyone_," he said seriously.

"Oh, you _so_ do," Quinn said, lightly amused.

"I do not!" Duncan said irritated.

Quinn smirked, "I do believe that Jane is your _only _friend."

Duncan returned the smirk, "Then I do believe that proves that I don't write off _everyone._"

Quinn frowned in thought. "Still, Jane is your _only _friend," she argued.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "So, what? There are just not a lot of people I want to meet. Or at least people that are worth meeting."

"Isn't that writing off people, then?" Quinn asked smugly.

Duncan sighed frustrated. "I do not write off everyone, okay? If I did that, then I wouldn't have Jane as a friend or I wouldn't have kissed--" he said fervently, but faltered at his slip.

Quinn looked at him inquisitively and then grinned. "Or kissed?"

Duncan shook his head and groaned. "God, being a bigmouth must run in the family," he said and then added swiftly, "I'm going to bed."

"Hey! No way! You can't do that. Who'd you kiss?" Quinn demanded.

"None of your business," Duncan said tersely and then headed for his room.

Quinn scrambled after him. "Who'd you kiss? It _was_ Jane wasn't it? She didn't go off to meet a guy. You two went off to make out with each other," she said amused.

Duncan looked at Quinn severely. "Shut up!" he hissed and pulled her into his bedroom, shutting the door. "The last thing I need is for mom to hear that."

Quinn growled impatiently. "Okay. Whatever. So, was it Jane?"

Duncan glared at Quinn, peeved. "No. And will you give it up about Jane? She doesn't like me, all right? And if you noticed, I said _or_ not _and_. God, you need to pay more attention in English," he said irritated.

"Fine! It wasn't Jane," Quinn conceded, and then looked at him curiously. "How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"She told me," Duncan answered impassively.

"How'd that come up?" Quinn asked intrigued.

Duncan waved his hand dismissingly. "It just did. Just forget it, okay?" he said calmly.

Quinn nodded and sat on his bed. "Okay. You didn't kiss Jane. So, who did you kiss?"

Duncan sat down next to her. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Quinn lightly whined.

Duncan looked at her incredulously. "Because, _Queen Bigmouth_, I don't need the whole world to know who I kissed, or to narrow it down, I don't need mom or Jane to know," he said seriously.

Quinn frowned thoughtfully. "Why does this kiss need to be kept a secret? It was a _girl_ you kissed, right?"

Duncan glared severely at Quinn. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry. I just had to ask," Quinn said defensively. "So, really, why the secretiveness?"

Duncan didn't answer. Quinn then smirked.

"What if I guess?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not confirming anything," Duncan said simply.

"That's okay. You can't lie to me," Quinn said smugly.

Duncan thought about it and then swore, "Dammit."

Quinn smiled and then became contemplative. "Okay. So, you obviously met this girl at the party."

"Wow, amazing deduction, Sherlock," Duncan said derisively.

Quinn glared at him and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Shut up. I'm thinking."

Duncan rolled his eyes and held a small smile of amusement.

"So, you met this girl at the party and you said you were in the backyard, so…" Quinn said contemplatively and grinned slightly. "No. You couldn't have. She _wouldn't_ have," she whispered to herself thoughtfully, scrutinizing Duncan.

"Care to stop talking to yourself, it's creepy," Duncan said impatiently.

"You did say backyard, right?" Quinn asked intently.

"Um, maybe," Duncan said nervously. "Although, now thinking about it, it might have been the kitchen. You know how I confuse those areas."

"Nice try," Quinn said amused and then smirked. "You kissed Sandi! I can't believe it!"

Duncan looked at her alarmed and tried to think of a way to deny it, but knew it would be pointless with Quinn. She had him.

Duncan put his head in his hands and sighed, defeated, "Neither can I."

Quinn laughed, but quieted quickly at Duncan's glare.

"Okay. So you kissed Sandi. I still don't get why you need to keep that a secret, especially from mom and Jane," Quinn said seriously.

"It's bad enough that mom thinks Jane and I are doing stuff when we hang out. I don't need her to find out about the kiss and then start thinking that I am also doing stuff with Sandi. And since Sandi is here a lot, mom will make me be at her office after school a lot, 'cause you know she won't come home early just to watch over us, and I like my freedom," Duncan said seriously. "And you should know why Jane shouldn't know."

Quinn took a moment and then nodded knowingly. "Right, Jane hates Sandi."

"I wouldn't say _hate_. Just strongly dislikes her and wouldn't approve of the kiss. She didn't even like it that I said Sandi was pretty," Duncan said.

"You think Sandi is pretty?" Quinn asked smiling.

Duncan rolled his eyes and said grudgingly, "I'd be blind if I didn't, and that's beside the point."

"You thinking Sandi is pretty is hardly beside the point," Quinn said amused.

"Yeah, it is, 'cause I'm not interested in Sandi," Duncan said firmly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, dully, "Fine. Whatever. I won't say anything. Besides, Sandi seems to want to keep it a secret too."

Duncan looked at her bemused. "Huh? How do you know? You didn't know about the kiss until now," he said suspiciously.

"Well, Sandi told me that she met a guy in the backyard, which was why she had been gone so long. She just didn't tell me who the guy was," Quinn explained.

"Then how'd you figure out it was me?" Duncan asked confused.

Quinn smirked at him. "You can't lie to me," she said simply.

Duncan looked at her stonily and then asked, "She told you about the kiss?"

"Of course. We tell each other nearly everything," Quinn said and then shrugged, "I just figured the guy was some huge loser and that Sandi was really embarrassed or something, 'cause she usually brags about the guys she meets," she said flippantly.

Duncan glared at Quinn, "Loser?"

"Well, now that I know it's you, she obviously didn't kiss a loser. I was thinking more along the lines of a guy who was in the Chess club or the AV club. I mean, for me, that would be a good reason to keep the guy a secret," Quinn explained.

Duncan bit back his reprimand on Quinn's idea of losers, and said, lightly irritated, "Yeah, but I don't get how _she_ could be embarrassed. _She_ kissed me."

Quinn looked at him curiously and then grinned. "Do you actually care what Sandi thinks about you?"

"No," Duncan said quickly. "I just…I don't know, all right?"

"Well, I really don't know why she didn't tell me. Although, I don't get why she kissed you in the first place," Quinn said thoughtfully.

Duncan scowled at her. "Why does that sound like an insult directed at me?"

"It's not an insult. Sort of. It's just that, Sandi only goes out with rich, popular, hot guys, and well, Dunny….you aren't any of those," Quinn said awkwardly.

Duncan's scowled deepened. "Okay, I'm done with this conversation."

Quinn sighed exasperatedly, "You know I didn't mean it as an insult, but you know that's how Sandi is."

"I know," Duncan answered easily, and then became concerned. "And it frightens me that I _do_ know that. I need to start leaving the house before your Fashion Club shows up."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and then looked at Duncan searchingly. "Are you sure you don't like Sandi?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course I am! I can't stand her when she's here. Just listening to her talk drives me crazy, and the way you all agree," Duncan said, grimacing.

Quinn gave him a wry smile. "Then why'd you kiss her?"

"I don't know. It was a mistake," Duncan said firmly.

"That's not a good enough answer," Quinn complained. "I mean, you had to have kissed her for some reason. Especially, if you dislike her so much."

"I don't know, Quinn," Duncan snapped. "We were just talking and she was being decent…she was different…and she said she kissed me for being nice…I…I don't know why I kissed her or let her kiss me. I don't know what the hell I was thinking," he said frustrated, laying down on his bed and pulling a pillow over his head.

"Duncan, it's not that bad," Quinn reasoned, amused.

"Yes it is. I kissed a girl Jane hates and if she finds out she'll hate me, but that's not the worst part," Duncan said from under the pillow.

Quinn looked at him curiously. "What could be worse than your best friend hating you?"

"I kissed a girl shallower than you," Duncan moaned miserably.

Quinn laughed. "You're right. That is worse. And funny."

Duncan looked out from under his pillow to glare at her. Quinn calmed.

"So, doesn't kissing Sandi make you a hypocrite now?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Duncan grumbled reluctantly, sitting up.

Quinn sighed lightly and patted Duncan on the back. "Its okay, Dunny. Being shallow is not so bad," she teased.

Duncan scowled and pushed her hand away. "I am _not_ shallow! I kissed Sandi _once_. It was a fluke and will _never _happen again," he said fervently.

Quinn smirked and said, disbelievingly, "If you say so."

"Of course I say so," Duncan said firmly and then said, wearily, "You know, you can be exhausting sometimes?"

"I know. You tell me every day," Quinn said easily and then smiled, "I can't believe your first kiss was with Sandi," she said amused.

"Me neither," Duncan said honestly.

"Well, at least I can't think of you as a geek anymore. Sandi ranks pretty high as far as girls go," Quinn said, approvingly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I didn't kiss her because she was popular."

"Then that would make you the first," Quinn said seriously.

Duncan looked at her questioningly. "I think that's kind of sad."

Quinn shrugged. "It's the price you pay for being popular."

Duncan gave her a serious expression. "And that doesn't bother you? That guys could be doing the same thing to you?"

"Dunny, it's late," Quinn dismissed, irritated. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said and left his room.

Duncan sighed wearily and decided that it was time to end the night. He changed into his pajamas and lay on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling, worrying and thinking about the evening's events.

After a while of thinking and not getting anything figured out, he removed his glasses and put them on his beside table.

Duncan sighed heavily. "I am so screwed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Duncan and Quinn were sitting on the floor of the living room in Doug and Susan's house, friends of their parents. The adults were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and talking. Doug and Susan's three-year-old daughter, Ramona, was wandering around the living room playing with various toys.

Duncan and Quinn were tossing a plush ball back and forth. They had been doing so since the end of dinner an hour ago.

Duncan sighed, feeling restless, as he tossed the ball to Quinn. He had thrown it a bit harder than he had meant and it flew over her. She glared at him.

"Sorry," he said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, irritated, and got up to get the ball. She sat back down and threw the ball just as hard as Duncan had. It hit him in the face.

"Hey!" Duncan exclaimed. "I said I was sorry."

Quinn smirked. "Oh, what are you complaining about? It's soft."

"When it hits you in the face, tell me if it's still soft," Duncan threatened, preparing to throw the ball hard.

"Mom!" Quinn cried.

"Duncan!" Helen said sharply.

"It's soft," Duncan said innocently to his mother.

Helen gave him a warning expression.

Duncan rolled his eyes and tossed the ball, gently, to Quinn and they resumed their game.

After awhile, Quinn abandoned the game to play with Ramona. Duncan only watched the two.

"Goo, goo, ga, ga. Goo-goo, ga-ga. Ramona. Ramona. Goo-goo, ga-ga," Quinn said enthusiastically to the little girl.

Ramona looked at Quinn curiously and then walked up to her. Ramona then blew her nose into Quinn's jean leg.

"Ew!" Quinn said disgusted as the little girl giggled and then went back to playing with her toys.

Duncan laughed. Quinn glared at him and then sat back down on the floor next to him.

"I am never having children," Quinn grumbled softly so only Duncan could hear.

"I know," Duncan said, his voice low, and then smirked. "I already decided that after you were born," he teased.

Quinn stuck her tongue out at him and then sighed lightly, "This is so dull. When do you think we're leaving?" she asked, her voice still low.

"Soon, I hope," Duncan said simply, watching as Ramona walked up to Helen with a book in her hands.

"Read to me," Ramona demanded.

Helen smiled. "Isn't she darling? What is she reading now?" she asked as she took the book from the little girl. "My first S.A.T. Study guide?" she said surprised, looking at Susan questioningly.

"We have to think about college application time," Susan explained and then sighed, "I mean, it's so hard to get into a good school now."

"Right," Helen said awkwardly.

Susan glanced at Duncan and Quinn. She then looked at Helen seriously. "What are you doing about it?"

Helen looked at her children with a contemplative and concerned expression. "Um…we're working on it."

Duncan only looked at his mother curious and apprehensive.

* * *

Susan who was carrying Ramona and Doug walked the Morgendorffers out to their car. Quinn and Duncan said swift goodbyes and climbed into the backseat of the car. Helen and Jake lingered with Doug and Susan.

Duncan watched the four adults and then turned to Quinn. "I feel a disturbance in the Force," he said with a small smile.

Quinn looked at him curiously and grinned, "What?"

"The whole Ramona and the SAT's thing. I can feel mom thinking," Duncan said seriously.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're just being paranoid."

"Just wait," Duncan said simply.

"Whatever," Quinn said.

Jake and Helen got into the car.

Jake was driving. He started the car and headed for the highway that led home.

"That was a nice visit," Helen said, contented. "We need to see them more often."

"Yep. We do," Jake said absently.

"And Ramona. Goodness, only three and already preparing for college," Helen said astonished.

"Yeah. Poor girl," Duncan said flippantly.

"Which reminds me. Duncan, what are your plans for college?" Helen inquired.

Duncan looked at Quinn and mouthed, '_I told you so_.' Quinn only shrugged.

"Well?" Helen questioned.

"Oh, um, to go?" Duncan answered.

"I know that," Helen said plainly. "I meant what college are you aiming for?"

"One that has classes?" Duncan said seriously, trying to suppress a grin.

Quinn lightly giggled.

Helen turned in her seat to glare at Duncan. He only shrugged.

Jake chuckled. "Duncan, son, I would suggest that you take this seriously. Otherwise, there will be a war once we get home," he said significantly, glancing at his wife.

Duncan nodded and sighed. "I don't know, mom. Really, I haven't thought about it."

Helen sat properly in her seat and said, sternly, "Well, you need to get some direction. And soon."

"I'll work on it," Duncan said impassively.

"That didn't sound sincere," Helen accused lightly.

Duncan glared at Helen. "Mom…"

"You know, I found a flier on the table last week about a college prep course that Lawndale High is offering," Jake interjected.

Helen beamed at her husband. "Jake. That's brilliant."

Duncan scowled at the back of his father's head. "Yeah, dad. Brilliant," he said snidely and grumbled, "I knew I should have burned that."

"Just trying to keep the peace, Dunny," Jake said simply.

"You know, Quinn, you could take the course, too," Helen said enthusiastically.

"Me!" Quinn squeaked appalled.

"Yes, you," Helen said. "Unless you can tell me what your plans for college are."

Quinn thought about it and after a moment, meekly said, "To go?"

Duncan and Jake laughed.

Helen shook her head, displeased. "Well, then it's settled. You two will take the course," she said resolutely.

"Mom, seriously, I don't need a prep course to help me figure out my college plans. I'll figure it out eventually," Duncan said earnestly.

"And I'm only a freshman," Quinn complained.

"Knowing you, Duncan, you won't do a thing until the last minute and by then it'll be too late to get into a really good college. And Quinn, it's good that you start now. You'll have all four years to prepare," Helen said.

"That's not fair! You didn't make Duncan think about colleges last year," Quinn whined.

"I know. And now I regret the year he's wasted," Helen said remorsefully.

"Oh, yeah, all those As; such a waste," Duncan said derisively.

"You know what I mean," Helen said plainly.

"Well, I still think a college prep course isn't the way to go," Duncan said simply.

"I agree. I've got better things to do," Quinn said grumpily.

"You two are taking the class," Helen said firmly.

Duncan sighed, "Mom…" he started to protest, but Helen cut him off.

"Duncan. If you don't get into a decent school, your life will be ruined. Same for you, Quinn," Helen said fervently.

"Gee, mom, that wasn't at all dramatic," Duncan said dryly.

Helen sighed exasperatedly. "We're not discussing this any more. _Both_ of you are taking that class. Period."

Duncan and Quinn both glared at their mother, but said nothing more.

* * *

Duncan and Jane sat in a booth at the Pizza king. They were sharing a pizza.

"So, thanks for coming with me to the college prep course. I know it's not your thing," Duncan said.

"Well, you promised pizza, but I'll answer with, what are friends for?" Jane said, taking a bite of a slice of pizza.

Duncan smiled, amused.

"So why did you and princess have to take the course anyway?" Jane asked.

"We went to visit my parents' friends and they have a three-year-old daughter already studying her SAT's," Duncan explained. "So, mom figured Quinn and I were a little behind."

Jane laughed lightly. "Wow, three. Those parents are insane."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Duncan said thoughtfully. "So, do you plan to do the assignment?"

"Visit a college? No way. I just went to the course to keep you company. I have no intention of participating," Jane said firmly. "What about you?"

"Mom said I had to go to the class. She didn't say I actually had to participate. So…," Duncan said unsurely.

Jane smirked. "So what college will you be going to?"

Duncan glared at her and then shrugged. "Actually, I don't plan to mention the visiting a college thing."

"You do remember that another Morgendorffer attended the class, right?" Jane said inquisitively.

Duncan nodded. "I do, but Quinn didn't want to take the class either, so, I'm sure she won't say anything," he said confidently.

"Uh-huh. Are you absolutely sure? 'Cause I noticed that she and her friends seem pretty enthusiastic about something after the class," Jane skeptically.

Duncan looked at her contemplatively, but shrugged. "Maybe a new flavor of lip-gloss was created," he said dryly.

Jane lightly laughed.

"Honestly, I really don't think college is a part of Quinn's future plans," Duncan said slightly regretful.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, Quinn doesn't exactly strike me as a college girl," she said and then grinned, "A sugar daddy seems more likely."

Duncan grimaced. "That's gross, Jane," he said and then added, reluctantly, "However, I wouldn't exactly rule it out."

Jane chuckled. "Don't worry, Dunny. As long as Quinn stays away from rich older boys, she'll be fine," she assured.

Duncan sipped his soda and then said offhandedly, "Then I guess I'm glad that I didn't get accepted into Grove hills or Fielding. It would have given Quinn too much opportunity."

"Right," Jane said and then looked at Duncan confused. "Wait. What? Grove hills? Fielding? Rejected?"

Duncan returned the confused expression. "Um, those are schools, and I'm sure you know what rejected means."

Jane gave him a dry look. "I do, and I know those places are schools. I meant, when the hell did you apply?"

"Oh. Over the summer before I moved here," Duncan said and then gave Jane a sheepish expression. "Um, didn't I tell you?"

"Um, no. I think I would have remembered my best friend telling me that he was thinking about going to another school," Jane said sharply.

"Oh. Well, I was, but not anymore," Duncan said awkwardly.

"Yeah, now that they've rejected you," Jane said tactlessly, and then cringed. "Sorry, that came out harsher than I meant."

Duncan laughed lightly. "It's okay, and I'm sorry. I really thought that I told you."

Jane nodded. "I can't really say that I'm sorry that you didn't get in, but just because it's the right thing to say, I'm sorry they rejected you," she said sincerely.

"Thanks," Duncan said. "But, it's okay. I've come to terms with the fact that I'll be graduating from Lawndale High."

Jane nodded. "Graduating from Lawndale isn't so bad. As long as you're going to college out of state."

"Or, another country," Duncan added.

"Or, another country," Jane agreed, amused.

* * *

Duncan entered his house, threw his backpack on the couch, and headed for the kitchen. His family was sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner, which was lasagna, and seemed to be having a discussion.

"…And then we filled out some worksheets. That was pretty much it," Quinn said simply.

"Is that all we paid for? A discussion and worksheets?" Jake asked lightly incredulous.

"Are we talking about the college prep course?" Duncan asked looking through the fridge.

"Yes. And if it gives you two some direction about your futures, then I say money well spent," Helen said pointedly to Jake. "Did you eat, honey?" she asked Duncan.

Duncan eyed the tray of lasagna. "Thankfully," he said grabbing a soda from the fridge and stood at the kitchen counter. "I think dad's right. It was a waste of money, and time."

"I didn't say it was a _waste_," Jake said quickly at Helen's glare, "I just meant I expected more."

"Well, there is more," Quinn said cheerfully.

Duncan looked at Quinn sharply, anxiously. "Quinn," he said significantly.

She looked at him. He shook his head slightly.

Quinn gave him a confused expression, but ignored him and continued, still cheerful, "We have to visit a college of our choosing and discuss the visit at the next class meeting."

Duncan then groaned, "No, Quinn."

Quinn, Helen, and Jake looked at him curiously.

"Um, I mean…" Duncan said sheepishly.

"You are so weird," Quinn complained and then looked at Helen, "So, the Fashion Club and I were thinking of heading up to--"

"We could visit Middleton," Helen interjected excitedly.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, honey. We'll all head up to the old alma mater this weekend!" Jake said enthusiastically.

Quinn looked at both her parents alarmed. "Wait! _We _get to pick the college, and no one said _you _could come."

Helen frowned slightly. "But Quinn, your father and I would love it if you kids followed in our footsteps."

"But mom…" Quinn whined, and then groaned frustrated. "Never mind," she said and rushed from the kitchen.

Helen looked after Quinn concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked Duncan.

Duncan shrugged. "It's Quinn," he said plainly and then headed upstairs. He peeked into Quinn's room. She was sulking on her bed.

"Smart move," Duncan said, lightly amused.

Quinn glared at him. "I didn't know that they'd want to go visit _their_ college."

Duncan entered her room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I didn't see that coming, although, I wasn't going to mention the visiting a college thing at all."

Quinn looked at him perplexed. "Really? I thought you wanted to go to college," she said curiously.

"I do. I just don't want to have to worry about it now," Duncan said simply. "I think senior year is enough time to start planning."

"Me, too," Quinn agreed.

Duncan then looked at Quinn inquisitively. "So, where were you and the Fashion Drones thinking of going? I didn't think you wanted to go to college."

"Sacred Heart University, and it doesn't hurt to browse," Quinn answered.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's amazing how you can make everything like a shopping experience."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment," Duncan deadpanned. "Anyway, what made you choose Sacred Heart?"

Quinn shrugged. "It sounded pretty."

Duncan shook his head, lightly amused and disappointed. "Let me guess, Sandi's idea?"

"Actually, yeah," Quinn said and then smirked. "You know, you seem to pay a_ lot _of attention to her lately."

"Because you keep inviting the girls here a_ lot,_" Duncan said dryly._ "_Believe me; my knowledge of your group will decrease once Jane finishes her self-esteem class this week."

"Sure," Quinn said skeptically and then sighed miserably. "Do you think there's any way that we could get out of going to Middleton with mom and dad?" she asked hopeful.

"Apart from death, no. Accept it, Quinn. You've doomed us to a weekend with our parents," Duncan said with a small smirk of amusement.

Quinn glared at him and then sighed dejectedly. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I have _so _many better things that I can be doing right now," Duncan grumbled.

"Oh, cheer up, Dunny," Helen said irritated. She was becoming sick of his attitude, which he had had all morning.

"Yeah, Dunny," Quinn said, now seeming somewhat fascinated with visiting the college.

Duncan glared at her. "Turncoat," he muttered.

Quinn ignored him.

It was Saturday afternoon and the Morgendorffers had just arrived at Middleton. They walked the campus and stopped by a flagpole.

"We have a tour setup so you guys can learn more about Middleton," Helen announced.

"Great," Duncan said moodily.

Jake was looking around, pleased. "Gosh, the old place has hardly changed a bit," he said and spotted a couple of guys throwing a Frisbee around. "Hey! Hey, my man! Toss me that disk, dude."

"Get a life," the guy said disdainfully, throwing the Frisbee back to his friend.

"Cool. Whatever. Maybe next time," Jake said, but scowled a bit, "College punks," he muttered.

Duncan smiled amused, hoping that if his parents had a bad time maybe they would leave early.

Duncan noticed that an attractive blonde girl was walking towards them.

"Hi. Are you the Morgendorffers?" the girl asked.

"Yes, we are," Helen said.

"I'm your tour guide, Heather. Welcome to Middleton," she said.

"Hey, Heather. What's up?" Jake greeted enthusiastically.

"Uh...shall we get started?" Heather said, walking towards the sidewalk. The Morgendorffers followed Heather up to a building. "These buildings date from when Middleton was a colonial religious college. Back then, the all-male student body attended chapel twice a day, and endured whippings as punishment for impure thoughts."

"What a bunch of stiffs they must have been, eh kids?" Jake quipped.

Duncan rolled his eyes.

The group was startled as a water balloon dropped and burst on Jake's head.

Duncan stifled a laugh. Quinn was looking at her shoes, making sure they hadn't gotten wet.

"Damn it! I'll kill you, college scum!" Jake cursed towards a window a couple stories up.

"But, Middleton's time-honored tradition of tomfoolery continues," Heather said, trying not to sound amused.

"Jake, honey, didn't that balloon just come out of your old dorm window?" Helen said curiously, pointing.

Jake looked at the window confused and surprised. "What? Hey, I think you're right. Come on; let's go take a look at the old cell. We got time before we go see the Bursar," he said and started for the entrance of the building.

Helen started to follow, but noticed that Duncan and Quinn weren't following. "Kids?"

"Um, I'm sure we'd only get in the way," Duncan said. "I'll look after Quinn."

"I don't need to be looked after," Quinn said insulted.

"Shut up," Duncan hissed to Quinn.

Helen nodded and followed her husband.

Duncan, Quinn, and Heather moved away as other things fell from the window.

"Okay, next is the old bell tower in the center of campus--the historical meeting place of…" Heather continued, but was interrupted by Quinn.

"That sounds really interesting. Which historic street are all the fraternities on?" Quinn asked looking around.

Duncan frowned at her.

Heather looked at both confused. "Right," she said shrugging and led them to the fraternities.

Quinn marveled at the houses. "At last…college," she said pleased.

"Yeah, not for about three and a half years," Duncan said sternly.

Quinn waved at him dismissingly. "You can have a bad mood all day, but let me enjoy this."

"You're not even fifteen," Duncan stated as a girl walked up to Quinn.

"Aren't you a Theta pledge?" the girl asked Quinn.

Quinn looked taken aback and pleased to be even considered a pledge. "Well, uh... yes. Yes, I am," she said confidently.

"Then you'd better get over there and help clean the house steps or the Council of Ancients will give you a noodle whipping you won't soon forget," the girl warned.

"A whipping? It's nice that they keep some of the old traditions," Duncan said sardonically, looking at Quinn.

"Yes, ma'am. I was just, uh, giving them relationship advice. You know, community service," Quinn said pointing to Heather and Duncan who looked startled.

The girl considered them. "You're excused, but make it quick. Do you have your scrub brush?"

"No, ma'am," Quinn said.

The girl gave Quinn a toothbrush. "Good luck, pledge," she said and left.

"Quinn, are you insane?" Duncan said annoyed.

"It's only fun, Duncan. I'll see you later," Quinn said and rushed off.

"Hey, Quinn, wait! Dammit," Duncan said and started to follow her.

Heather grabbed his arm. He looked at her confused.

"She's God's problem now, kid," Heather said, "Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"She's my _little_ sister," Duncan said.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to her," Heather promised. "Besides, Frats don't look like your scene," she said and pulled him to follow her.

Duncan didn't feel right leaving Quinn, but knew he really didn't want to hang around frats all day. He let Heather lead him away.

* * *

Heather led Duncan back to her dorm room.

Duncan stood by the small couch as Heather went to a little fridge and grabbed a couple of sodas.

She handed a soda to Duncan. "Sit. Relax. My roommates won't be back for awhile," Heather said sitting on the couch.

Duncan joined her, feeling awkward.

"So, what's wrong with your sister?" Heather asked amused.

"She's just very social, and boy, or servant, crazy," Duncan explained.

"Yeah. I'm like that too, sometimes," Heather said. "So, how old are you?"

"Um, fifteen," Duncan said.

"You got a girlfriend?" Heather asked.

"Do you?" Duncan retorted, slightly annoyed.

Heather laughed. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to do anything to you. You're too young for me," she said.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," Duncan said relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, well, you're too young to be settling down anyway," Heather said.

"Giving me dating advice, is that a part of the tour?" Duncan asked.

"No, but I'm just trying to pass the time. You don't mind do you?" Heather said. "I really hate giving those tours."

"It's cool. I hated the tour anyway," Duncan said and then looked at Heather worriedly. "I mean, there was nothing wrong with you or whatever," he said quickly.

"Don't worry. I get it," she said smiling.

Duncan looked around the dorm room. "So, this is college? Sitting around doing nothing?" he asked amused.

Heather smiled and then sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. There's also the part about working a stupid job and begging your parents for money."

"Sounds wonderful," Duncan said sarcastically. "Jane may have had it right about skipping the college visit."

"Jane? I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" Heather said grinning.

"Emphasis on friend," Duncan corrected.

"Ah. You know guys and girls can't be _just _friends?" Heather said.

"Again with the advice. And Jane and I aren't like normal guys and girls," Duncan said seriously.

Heather scrutinized him, and then smirked. "Translation: you like her, but she only sees you as a friend."

"What makes you think that's _my_ deal?" Duncan inquired.

"Because when you talk about Jane you get that hung-up-on-a-girl expression," Heather said amused.

Duncan blushed a bit and only shrugged.

Heather chuckled. "Yeah, I don't miss those years," she said and was interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

Heather talked with a guy quickly. She closed the door and then came back to the couch holding a large manila envelope. "My psych term paper. Finally! Nobody respects deadlines anymore," she said sounding relieved.

Heather started looking over the paper.

"Can I see?" Duncan asked curiously.

"Sure. You can preview what you will be doing in a few years," Heather said and handed him the paper.

Duncan looked it over and then frowned. "Did you actually pay someone to write this for you?"

"It was a collaboration. My part was to say how long it should be and when it was due," Heather said casually, then looked at him inquisitively. "Why?"

"Well, the first paragraph doesn't even make sense," Duncan said incredulously. "How much did you pay for this?"

"Fifty bucks," Heather stated.

"You're not going to pass," Duncan said. "I can fix it for you if you want."

"How much?" Heather asked.

"Nothing. I don't mind," Duncan said truthfully. It would at least give him something to do until he had to meet up with his family.

Heather seemed surprised. "Go for it."

Duncan spent twenty minutes working on her paper until it was correct and he felt comfortable with it.

"There," he said and handed the paper back to Heather.

Heather looked it over. "Wow. This sounds better and actually makes sense. Thanks a lot," she said impressed. "You're really too smart for a fifteen year old."

"I study a lot," Duncan said indifferently. "So, why didn't you just do it yourself since you seem to know the material?" he asked.

"I just don't have the time. I work a lot," Heather said.

"College sounds like it sucks," Duncan said.

"It doesn't. It's just…busy," Heather said. "It was really cool of you to fix my paper," she said and leant close to Duncan, meaning to kiss his cheek, but he was startled by the gesture. He turned his head and their lips touched briefly instead.

They both moved away from each other, surprised and embarrassed.

Heather blushed a little. "Um, sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen," she apologized.

"Uh, it's cool," Duncan said awkwardly.

Heather nodded. "It really is a shame that you're so young. You seem like a nice guy," she commented, truly regretful.

Duncan cleared his throat. "I'm not really _that _young," he said unsure of what _he_ meant by it.

Heather smirked. She considered him and then leant over and kissed him again. Duncan let her and was more receptive this time.

They were interrupted when the front door opened and a couple of girls walked. Heather and Duncan moved away from each other quickly.

The two girls looked at Heather and Duncan curiously, both smirking.

"Hey, Heather," said the brunette girl, eyeing Duncan. She grinned. "Going a bit young, don't you think?" she teased.

"Shut it, Shannon," Heather snapped lightly.

"I'm just saying," Shannon said as she grabbed a soda from the little fridge.

"So, how old are you?" asked the other roommate, a blonde.

"Um…" Duncan said awkwardly.

"You don't have to answer that," Heather said. "Go away, guys. I was giving his family a tour."

"So where's the family?" the blonde asked entertained.

"Never mind," Heather said.

"How much are they paying you to baby-sit?" Shannon teased.

Duncan felt embarrassed and ashamed. Heather noticed it.

"Lay off, all right," Heather said significantly.

Shannon and the blonde noticed Duncan's demeanor too.

"Sure. Sorry. Anyway, has my paper been dropped off yet?" Shannon asked.

"No, just mine. But I wouldn't trust Eddie," Heather said. "Duncan, here, had to fix mine."

"You get what you pay for, right?" the blonde said flippantly.

"True," Heather said.

Shannon leant on the couch and leered at Duncan. "Unless you want to take a look at my paper, too. I'm sure I can offer you a better _payment_ than Heather did," she said suggestively and then laughed.

Duncan glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, go to hell, Shannon," Heather said irritated.

"I'm just having fun," Shannon said innocently.

"Why don't we get out of here? Maybe go check on your sister or something," Heather said to Duncan.

Duncan nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't have left her anyway."

They both stood from the couch and exited the dorm.

"Nice meeting you, Duncan," Shannon and the blonde called and then burst into a fit of laughter before Heather slammed the door shut.

"Idiots," Heather muttered and then looked at Duncan. "Hey, sorry about them, and about the kiss. I really should know better. You are only fifteen," she said sincerely.

"It's all right," Duncan said.

They walked back towards the fraternities.

"Keg…Queen. Keg…Queen. Keg…Queen. Keg…Queen." was being chanted by a group of guys who were surrounded and carrying something in the middle of them.

"Ah, they've chosen the Keg Queen. It's a huge honor. She gets to drive the kegs to and from the distributor," Heather explained.

Duncan scrutinized the group, trying to see who the lucky girl was.

"Wait a minute. That's no queen--that's my sister! And she doesn't even have a learner's permit," Duncan said frowning and was surprised when a campus police car pulled up and his parents emerged from the car. "Oh hell." Duncan said worryingly.

The guys put Quinn down and Helen called to her.

"Quinn! What did they do to you?!" Helen said appalled.

"They made me their queen! Isn't it great?" Quinn said proudly.

Duncan shook his head, and then tried to hide behind Heather.

Helen looked around and spotted him.

"Duncan!" Helen snapped and walked over to him.

"I get the feeling that this is somehow my fault," Duncan said wincing, looking at his mother fearfully.

"Good guess, young man," Helen said angrily.

"What is going on?" Jake asked confused.

Duncan didn't know what to say.

"Are these your kids, Mr. Morgendorffer?" the police officer asked as he tried to assess the situation.

Jake looked at him. "Yes, officer. Thank you for your help."

"They appear to be underage, sir," the officer observed.

Jake frowned at the officer. "Well, of course they're...!"

"We have strict rules about minors at fraternity parties. I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you all off the campus--immediately," the officer said sternly.

"But…" Jake said.

"Don't make me use the cuffs, Mr. Morgendorffer," the police officer said.

Quinn disappointedly joined her family.

"Can we keep her?" one of the frat guys called.

"You certainly cannot!" Helen snapped.

"Then can we have your underwear?" the guy asked.

Helen glared at him. "You son of a…!"

"Honey!" Jake said touching Helen's shoulder.

Helen looked at him, then the kids, and nodded.

Duncan and Quinn shared a look.

"I don't want to know," Quinn said disgusted.

"I don't want to think about it," Duncan said grimacing.

"Follow me, please," the officer said.

The Morgendorffers followed him, including Heather. She followed a few feet behind.

"You and I are going to have a long talk," Duncan whispered harshly to Quinn.

Quinn glared at him. "Oh, and tell me; what were you doing with Heather?" she challenged.

"You're a fourteen year old girl and you had no reason to be amongst twenty-one year old boys," Duncan said sharply.

Quinn scowled at him. "I'm sure Heather is over eighteen."

"_I'm_ not a fourteen year old girl," Duncan said pointedly.

"I can only guess what that means," Quinn sneered.

Duncan didn't reply.

The police officer left them at their car.

Helen and Jake had settled into an angry silence.

Jake and Quinn got into the car.

"Hey, Duncan," Heather beckoned.

Duncan and Helen looked at her.

Helen walked over to her. Duncan stayed back.

"Oh, Heather. I'm really sorry about today," Helen said earnestly. "Thank you so much for the tour earlier and for watching the kids."

Heather nodded. "Um, sure, but I feel like this is kind of my fault. I should have taken better care of your kids. I mostly just stuck with Duncan here," she admitted.

Helen shook her head. "No, it's my fault," she said. "You were supposed to show us around not baby-sit."

Heather shrugged. "It's cool."

"Is there anything we can do for you, as an apology and thank you?" Helen said anxiously.

"No. Duncan actually helped me with a term paper. That seems sufficient," Heather said.

Helen seemed mildly surprised. "Oh, okay. We'll it was nice to meet you," she said. "And, really, thank you."

"It was nice to meet you, too," Heather said and looked at Duncan. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure," Duncan said walking closer to her.

Helen lingered, but left when Heather and Duncan didn't speak right away.

Heather waited until Helen got into the car and closed the door.

"I didn't want your mom to hear this. I'm sure you don't either," Heather said.

"Depends on what you're going to say," Duncan said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did with you was inappropriate and even though I didn't have to, I should have watched over your sister better," Heather said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," Duncan said.

Heather nodded. "So, I hope today didn't ruined college for you. You know, with having you already do your first term paper, make-out with an older girl, and the whole Keg Queen thing."

"No. I think I might actually look forward to going to college…just maybe not _this_ college," Duncan said smirking.

Heather laughed. "You're still cool. It really is a shame that you're not older. Well, I'll see ya, or not," she said and headed back for the campus.

Duncan held a small smile and got into the car. He noticed his family was watching him.

"What?" Duncan said, slightly embarrassed.

Jake only smiled and started the car.

"So, what did Heather say?" Helen asked, trying to sound aloof.

"That she was sorry about today," Duncan answered.

"Is that all?" Helen inquired.

"Yep," Duncan said.

Helen looked at him in the rearview mirror suspiciously, and then her expression turned wistful.

Quinn leant close to Duncan and whispered, "I think you're right. You and I are going to have a long talk," she said smirking.

Duncan only rolled his eyes and looked out the car window.

On the ride home, Quinn told her family about her experience with the fraternity. She was pleased while Helen, Jake, and Duncan seemed worried. Duncan just said that he hung out with Heather and helped her work on her term paper. Jake and Quinn smirked, believing there was more to the story. Helen was quiet.

After Helen and Jake finished telling about their day, Duncan and Quinn knew they were correct in not wanting to know what happened to their mother and father.


End file.
